The Memory Remains
by JZero
Summary: Heero and the other Gundam pilots have car troubles and stop by a nearby house to use their phone. Who should open the door but Relena, who seemingly has amnesia! It proves to be interesting! However, since I had to chapter this thing I lost all of my
1. Default Chapter Title

The five Gundam pilots sat uneasily as Heero drove them through the country side. They were uneasy mainly because the speed limit was 50 and Heero had it floored to 100mph. "Man, can you believe it? Relena's been gone for like 3 months. Like, I thought she was supposed to rule the Sank kingdom and stuff," Duo said, through a mouthful of potato chips. "Maybe she's gone into hiding. After all there are a great many that would like to see her dead," Trowa said. All eyes fell on Heero. Heero dismissed their accusations as he sped up to 120 mph. Duo yelped as they hit a bump, causing his potato chips to fly out the window. "Oh man! Whad'ya have to do that for. Now I have nuthin' to chow on!" Duo leaning back with a frown and put a shaky hand on his stomach. "I didn't even have a chance to eat lunch!" He said, looking over at Heero angrily. "Don't worry Duo, I have an apple," Quatre said from the back seat. Duo smiled and almost took Quatre's hand off when he was offered the fruit. He bit into it with vigour. Pieces of apple and the juice went every where as Duo attacked his new found snack. Wufei snarled in disgust. "Don't you have any manners?" He said, rolling his eyes. "Whatcha talkin' bout?" Duo mumbled, his mouth full of apple. Everyone groaned. Suddenly there was a snap, then the car made an odd whirring sound. "What the hell?" Heero said, trying to regain control. The car went off to the right side of the road and skidded into a corn field. It came to a screeching stop as Heero finally had a chance to apply the emergency brakes. Everyone in the car was alright, except for Duo. In the panic, he had swallowed the unchewed apple and now he was choking quite violently. Heero gave him a hard smack on the back, which brought the apple up. Everyone groaned once more and looked around. "Well what should we do?" Quatre said, getting out of the car. They all exited the steaming automobile. "Look over there," Trowa exclaimed. He pointed to a nearby farm house. "They'll probably have a phone, and we can get help." "Right," Heero said. "Let's go." They walked through the long, thick corn field to the lofty farmhouse that sat on the hill overlooking the surrounding country side. It was a warm looking house, with two calico cats meandering about on the front porch. There was a large Collie in the front lawn that was napping underneath the sun. When it sensed the Gundam pilots, its ears pricked and it looked up. However, it didn't seem to think them dangerous, because as soon as it saw them, it flopped back down to its nap, letting them pass by. Duo knocked on the door and waited until he heard footsteps approach. "I hope they've got food here!" He said, as someone turned the lock twice and swung open the door. Heero's eyes widened. Quatre gasped. Duo's jaw seemed to be unable to work, for his chin had dropped on his chest. Trowa and Wufei looked at each other uneasily. "Can I help you boys," the girl said, curiously wondering why they were all looking at her the way they were. No one could seem to speak, they were all numb. Heero stepped forward. "Relena?" He said. It had to be her, thought Heero. Her hair color, eyes, the shape of her face, the slender figure, it was Relena. "Relena! Is that really my name? I was quite curious as to what it was," Relena said, smiling brightly. "Well I guess that you solved my riddle. Oh what's your name by the way?" Heero was startled. How could Relena have forgotten everything. What had happened to her? 

Ohhh... bet you'd like to know. Welpers, you've gotta wait, cause this is...TO BE CONTINUED.... :) 


	2. 2

"I'm... Heero," he stammered.   
"Heero! I know that name!..I think," Relena said, biting her lip while trying to remember. "Hmm..oh well, I'm sure it will come to me soon. Would you boys like to come in?" The Gundam pilots looked at each other in a stupor.   
  
"Sure Relena, or whoever ya are! Hey do you have any food?" Duo was the first to say. Relena smiled.   
  
"Sure I do, in fact I was just making supper, and I have plenty to go around, come on in!"   
  
The pilots all walked slowly into the little farmhouse, unsure of what they were going to do about the situation. They followed Relena do the hall. Their footsteps echoed the hard wood floors.   
  
Heero looked from side to side, trying to find anything that might help him understand what was going on. The walls had small, framed pictures of flowers, and butterflies. The simple decorations seemed to accent the country home. However, there wasn't one picture of a relative or friend.   
  
"What do you think is going on?" Trowa said to him, speaking quietly so as not to let Relena hear.   
  
"I don't know, but she's definetly Relena. I just don't get what she's doing here, or why she's forgotten everything," Quatre said.   
  
"We haven't been in contact with Noin, or the Sank kingdom for that matter, for quite some time. Only today did we find out about Relena's dissapearance, and that was only because of the news," Heero said.   
  
They continued to follow Relena to the end of the hall, and then turned right. They all filled into the warm little kitchen. On the stove was a boiling pot of stew. Duo's face lit up.   
  
"Alright, you boys sit down and I'll have dinner ready in a few seconds," Relena said. Duo immediatly sat down at the table, looking longingly at the stew. Wufei sat down next to Heero.   
  
"So what do we do?" Wufei said quietly to Heero. They watched Relena as she stirred the big pot and then commenced to fill up six bowls.   
  
"We eat," Heero said. "Then we decide what to do with this...situation."   
  
"Right, I think we need to ask a few questions," Trowa said.   
  
"Yeah, this whole thing is so weird," Quatre said.   
  
Relena brought two bowls over, and sat one down in front of Duo. He attacked it eagerly, using two spoons at once. Relena giggled and sat the other bowl in front of Wufei.   
  
"Thank you very much Relena," Wufei said. Relena smiled. She went back and served the rest. Each pilot except for Duo said thank you. Finally she sat down, and the pilots who had kept their manners and waited for her to sit down, began to eat.   
  
"This is REALLY good," Duo said between spoonfulls. "How come ya never made this before?" He said, continuing to cram his mouth.   
  
"Before? What before are you talking about?" Relena said.   
  
"Relena," Heero began. "What do you know about yourself? How much do you remember about your life?"   
  
"Hmmm..." Relena said, setting her spoon down. "Well, I think that I was someone important. I'm not sure though. I remember a woman with blue hair, and a man... he was related to me, maybe? I'm just not sure. I woke up one night, and I couldn't remember who I was, or where I was from. I knew that I was here though, so I figured that I was supposed to be here, that maybe I'd hit my head or something. I thought that there had to be a reason I was here, since I was. I looked around the house. I have a great deal of money in my desk. There is a man who comes and delivers food once a month. I asked him who I was. He said he didn't know, but that I had lived here quite awhile, and he always delivered food. And so I've come to except who I am. The only way I seem to remember things is when I have a dream. In my dreams I see the people I've mentioned," Relena said, looking down at her food, frowning.   
  
"What's been in your dreams?" Duo said, suddenly turning very serious.   
  
"That's the thing. It's so hard to explain what I see. I see these great machines, they're huge, and in the likeness of a man. I see battles and wars, and I keep hearing people crying and asking for my help. Once I saw that woman with the blue hair. Then only last night, I saw that man. He looked so sad. He called me sister and I woke up," Relena said.   
  
"She's dreaming of the mobel suits," Trowa said.   
  
"So maybe she hasn't lost her entire memory, maybe it's possible that she can remember who she was. I've heard of people, people who regained their memory through things happening that reminded them of the past," Quatre said.   
  
"Yeah maybe, but how could she have lost her memory?" Duo said.   
  
"OZ and the Romafeller foundation," Heero said, eyes narrowing.   
  
"OZ!" Relena exclaimed. "I know that name!"   
  
"There is hope that she can remember, but we need to find out how she lost her memory in the first place," Quatre said.   
  
"Wait, how do you all know me?" Relena said. The pilots looked at each other.   
  
"I think that we should wait awhile Relena until we figure this out. Then when we've come to an understanding between ourselves we'll tell you how we know you and who you are," Wufei said.   
  
"I think I understand," Relena said. "Well, would you all like to stay the night? After all you did seem to be in trouble when we met."   
  
"Oh yeah, we almost forgot about the car," Duo said.   
  
"Our car broke down because Mr. Speed himself decided to go as fast as he could," Trowa said looking at Heero accussingly. Relena smiled. "Unfortunatly I don't have a phone. There's no one around here for miles, believe me. I've taken three hour walks, just to find more corn and grass," Relena said.   
  
"We won't be leaving anytime soon, if that's alright with you?" Quatre said.   
  
"I don't mind, I could use some company. Do you boys have any particular hobbies?" Relena said, standing up to clear away the empty dishes.   
  
"Do you have a football?" Duo said.   
  
"Sure do, it's around back in the shed," Relena said while beginning to wash the dishes.   
  
"Alright," Duo said. He galloped out of the kitchen. Suddenly there was a screeching halt as he came back in. He looked around to every one's confusion as if something was puzzling him. Finally he smiled and grabbed Quatre by the wrist. "Can't play football without someone else," Duo exclaimed, and practically dragged Quatre out the door.   
  
Relena finished the dishes and turned around to the remaining Gundam pilots.   
  
"Why don't I show you you're rooms," she said. They nodded in agreement and followed her up the stairs. The farmhouse appeared little on the outside, but inside it was a maze of hallways and rooms. There were over six rooms on the second floor. There were four bedrooms, a study, and a small side room that was at the end of the hall. "I'm afraid that you guys are going to have to bunk up together," Relena said frowning. The beds were big, but there were only three empty rooms, considering Relena's.   
  
"I am NOT sleeping with Duo," Heero said crossly. "The last time we were taken as prisoners and he decided to sleep, he snored like crazy!"   
  
"Well," Relena said. "We'll just have to put him in the bedroom at the end of the hall."   
  
"Hmm... why don't we draw straws to see who ends up with Duo," Trowa said. They went down to the kitchen to retrieve the fateful straws.   
  
The Gundam pilots looked at each other nervously.   
  
"Short one sleeps with Duo, and Quatre's out of this since he has to play football with him," Trowa said. He gave the three straws to Relena. She turned around and evened them out. When she turned back around, Trowa, with a shaky hand, took a straw. Then Heero and finally Wufei.   
  
"Damn!" Wufei exclaimed looking at his short straw. "This is true injustice.   
  
"   
  
"Heero, you can have your own bedroom, I'll take Quatre," Trowa said. Heero nodded, relieved that he didn't have to share.   
  
"There is an adjoining bathroom to each bed room," Relena said. "There are plenty of toothbrushes, towels, soap, things like that. Whoever put me here really stocked me up on supplies. I also have some extra clothes that are in the house. They might fit you boys, I'm not sure, but if they're off a little, I can hem them up," she said turning around. "I'm going to go feed the animals, make yourselves at home."   
  
They listened to her walk down the stairs, and looked at each other in silence. Heero sighed. "Now what?" Trowa said.   
  
"We wait," Heero said.   
  
TO BE............CONTINUED!!! OOOHHH CLIFF HANGER RIGHT!!   
  
JZero..........   
  
  



	3. 3

The lightning shook the very foundation of the farmhouse. Heero looked out of his window, only to find total blackness. Then the lightning struck once more and the room lit up, ony to fade into total darkness once more.   
Heero sat on the end of his bed, elbows on his knees, fists under his chin. He was trying to think. Then the thunder would rumble and the lightning would strike and he'd lose his concentration. The storm had came out of nowhere, and from the looks of it, it wasn't going away anytime soon.   
  
Wufei groaned as the lightning struck once more, and Duo snored even louder. Duo seemed to have a symphonic pitch that twanged with the lightning just right to thoroughly annoy Wufei. He rolled to his side and put a pillow over his head. It was going to be a long night.   
  
Relena tossed and turned, her dreams had turned to nightmares in the past hour. The man was standing over her. He had a needle, a long, straight, perpetual needle. It was injected into her arm. She tried to fight it but she couldn't move. Then he got on top of her, and laughed. She couldn't move, she couldn't stop him. So she screamed. It echoed through the house.   
  
Trowa and Quatre slept soundly, they didn't hear the scream that seemed to vibrate the farm house, even more than the lightning itself.   
  
Wufei didn't hear Relena scream either. He was too concerned with Duo's snoring, and had tried to tune out everything. Duo was in deep sleep himself, with his snores being the only thing to prove that he was alive.   
  
However, Heero did hear her scream, and he nearly knocked his door down in the process of trying to get to her. He ran down the hall as fast as he could and grabbed the door knob. It wasn't locked, so he opened it, nearly knocking it off of its hinges.   
  
Relena was lying on her bed, turning from one side to another in despair. Her hands were over her face as she screamed and begged. She was pleading with her dream. Shouting, 'no, please stop', over and over again. Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to scream through her sobs.   
  
Heero ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders. He shook her hard until her eyes flew open.   
  
"No! Stay away from me you bastard!" She screamed and tried to attack Heero.   
  
"Relena, it's me, calm down," Heero said. She stopped suddenly and looked at him in confusion.   
  
"Heero," she said, her body trembling.   
  
"That's right, it was just a dream," Heero said. Relena broke into tears. Heero bent down and put his arms around her. She returned his embrace and cried onto his shoulder.   
  
"Oh God, they raped me Heero, they paralyzed me and they raped me. I remember, I remember, and I couldn't do anything," Relena said. Heero tried to ignore the tear that fell down his cheek. He put his hand in her hair and held her tight.   
  
"They won't ever do that again Relena, I won't let them. Do you understand me?" He said, fighting to keep his voice steady. Relena could only nod as she rested her head on his shoulder. The lightning struck outside, but it was nothing compared to the storm that raged inside of Heero.   
  
TO BE.....CONTINUED!!!! Alrighty, that was a bit dark... Well, I promise the next one will be a bit longer than this, I just wanted to get the third part out, cause I really think this is an important part of my story. Sooooooo, stay tuned cause it aint over yet!!!!!!   



	4. 4

The day began with a fiery sun that burned through the farmhouse, touching every inhabitant with it's blissfull warmth. Heero opened his eyes and found that he was holding a now peaceful Relena. He realized that he must have fallen asleep the night before, when Relena had had that awful dream.   
  
Heero's eyes narrowed. That dream had angered him in a way he hadn't known before. The only thing on his mind right now was that he wanted to get into Wing Gundam and kill the son of a bitch who had done that to Relena. Then his eyes widened as he realized how crazy that sounded to him. After all, he didn't care about Relena. She was just an annoyance. It was probably better for all of them that she had dissapeared. Her ideas of pascifism wouldn't help anyone. Battles, war, and destruction were the only way that anything could be created. Peace was an impossible theory invented by the sympathetic cowards that were too afraid of war and death.   
  
He looked down at the girl he held so tightly now. She was the one that he was going to kill. She was the one that he was supposed to get rid of. Then, she had become the princess of the Sank kingdom, and the self proclaimed mascot of the Gundams. Now, however, she didn't resemble that important leader who had willingly risked her life so many times for her "peace." Now, she looked like an innocent and vulnerable girl who had been taken advantage of by bastards. Heero growled involuntarily at the thought.   
  
How could it have happened, he thought. How could Relena have been taken? He sighed and looked at her face. Her cheeks were still stained with the tears that had shaken her the night before. She looked almost dead in his arms. Heero sighed and lied back down. He didn't feel like waking her up, so he'd just go back to sleep until she was awake. He wanted to be there if she had another nightmare anyway. He needed as much information on this as possible, and she would be the one to give it to him. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. The last things he heard was the steady rythm of her breathing, and the continuous beating of her heart.   
  
"Yes!" Duo exclaimed. "She has Lucky Charms, we're saved!" He pulled the box of cereal out of the cuboard and dropped it on the counter as he went to the fridge for a gallon of milk. Quatre smiled as he sipped his coffee.   
  
"Hey Duo, why isn't Wufei up yet?" Quatre said.   
  
"I'm not really sure," Duo said. "He didn't look so good when I woke up, his eyes were all black underneath and he was sort of growling. I asked him if he was going to get up. He sort of groaned and put a pillow over his head. I don't think he'll be up for a while."   
  
"Rough night, no doubt," Trowa said smiling.   
  
"Probably got no sleep," Quatre replied, and returned the smile.   
  
"Yeah, you're probably right. There was that big storm last night. I slept really well though, Relena has really comfortable beds. I could sleep through anything," Duo said, pouring his milk over his Lucky Charms.   
  
"I guess that Wufei has sensitive ears," Trowa said, trying not to laugh.   
  
"Yeah, it must be a Chinese thing," Duo said. Trowa and Quatre exchanged looks and put their hands over their mouths, trying not to shake to hard in their silent laughter for Duo to notice.   
  
Relena stirred and Heero opened his eyes. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked up, focusing on his face.   
  
"Heero? Wha..what happened?" She mumbled, rubbing her fingertips over her eye lids, trying to wake up.   
  
"You had a pretty bad nightmare," Heero replied. Relena shuddered.   
  
"I remember now, I wish I didn't," Relena said. Heero held her a bit longer before realizing that the situation was a little awkward. He sat up and let her move off of him. "Heero, I think I should tell you something, only because of the situation," Relena said. Heero lifted an eyebrow.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Heero said moving to sit on the side of the bed, his back to her. "Well, I'm not sure ofcourse, but something inside me. Well, something tells me that...that I...I loved you," Relena said. Heero's eyes widened.   
  
"What do you mean, loved me, how would you know?" He said turning around to look at her.   
  
"So you didn't love me then? I see. I wasn't sure if we weren't, well a couple or something. I don't remember my old self, as in who I was, or for that matter, what I was like. Everything's changed for me, especially as I remember things," Relena said, looking down.   
  
"No, we weren't a couple. Well, we just never came to that conclusion. My feelings for you weren't..."   
  
"Love?" Relena said. Heero looked up.   
  
"No, I never said I didn't love you," Heero blurted out. His eyes widened. He stood up and walked out of the door before Relena could reply. She looked at him in confusion. What an odd character, she thought. But I can see why I would have loved him, he's handsome, but I don't think that it had anything to do with it. He has that mystique, damn I wish I knew what it was... She sighed and got up. She went into the bathroom and started her shower, and silently prayed that Duo hadn't eaten all of her food.   
  
Duo was working diligently on his fourth bowl of Lucky Charms when Heero came into the kitchen. He looked at Duo and raised and eyebrow.   
  
"Why eat out of the bowl. At that rate you might as well pour milk in the box," Heero said, sitting down at the table. Duo's eyes widened.   
  
"Now why didn't I think of that?" He said. Heero rolled his eyes.   
  
Suddenly there was a groan, and a sleep deprived Wufei stumbled into the kitchen. He looked at Duo and growled. Duo smiled.   
  
"Hey Wu-man, so you're awake," Duo said. Wufei snarled and sat down.   
  
"My name is Wufei not Wu-man, and no I'm not awake."   
  
"Sure Wu-man, whatever ya say," Duo said. Wufei groaned and put his head on the table, instantly falling asleep. Quatre and Trowa laughed, Heero grinned.   
  
"Did you keep him up all night Duo?" Heero said.   
  
"ME? No way, I slept the entire night through," Duo said smiling. Quatre laughed even harder. "Man, what's so funny, I wanna know!" Duo said, looking at Quatre confused.   
  
"I wouldn't worry about it Duo," Relena said, walking in to the kitchen. Everyone looked up, and Duo's jaw dropped to the floor. Relena had indeed changed. She had traded in that (pardon me for what I'm about to say) gay red school dress for a totally different apparel. She was wearing daisy dukes, and a baby-t that exposed enough midriff and cleavage for all of the pilots to have a very nice view. Her long blonde hair was up in a quick bun and her bangs were parted in the middle.   
  
"Duo, you're drooling on the floor," Trowa said, standing up to get more coffee.   
  
"Is something wrong," Relena said to Quatre, whose eyes were a bit wider than usual. He smiled and his cheeks went red.   
  
"Oh, nothing...damn..what do you mean something's..wrong...why would anything...be...wrong," Quatre stuttered. Relena looked confused, but shrugged it off and got some orange juice out of the refrigerator.   
  
"So Relena, what do you do here since you don't have a TV, phone, or anyone to socialize with," Duo said.   
  
"Well," Relena said, trying to think. "I'm a pretty good shot, with a gun that is. I have several that I mess around with when I'm bored. I also like to throw knives."   
  
"Huh?" Duo said. "You, throw...knives?"   
  
"I know it sounds silly, but I seem to have a lot of them around here. This old house has a lot of everything in it. That fence outside is a great target," Relena said.   
  
"You said you're a good shot?" Quatre said. "With a gun?"   
  
"Well, I'm not amazing, well how should I know. I know that I haven't missed a target yet, so I can't say I'm bad at it. But like I told you, it's just something to do around here, to pass the time," Relena said.   
  
"I wanna see how good you are," Duo said smiling.   
  
"Well...ok..if you want to," Relena said.   
  
"RIGHT NOW!!" Duo said. No sooner had he said this then he grabbed her wrist and basically dragged to through the back door in the same manner as Quatre the other day.   
  
"She looks pretty hot now doesn't she Heero?" Trowa said impassively while looking out the window. Heero stood up, denying Trowa a confirmation to his statement.   
  
"I'm going to go make sure that Ms. Peacecraft doesn't blow Duo's head off," Heero said,leaving the kitchen. A slowly recovering Wufei looked up.   
  
"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" He said, before closing his eyes once more.   
  
Alrighty, I down at my grandparent's house this week, so I didn't want to wait until I got home to make episode number four. I'm pretty sure that this one's longer than the last, but I'm not going to make these too long. How else would I make you want to keep reading? LOL Don't worry, I expect to have my next episode out tomorrow/ April ummm.... welpers I don't know today's date, but it will be on a Thursday if that helps anyone. Ok well bye bye now! ~JZero   
  



	5. 5

Bang! The gun sounded as the bullet whirred through the air, finding its unsuspecting target. The bird squawked it's final note of defeat and plumbeted down to the ground, making a gentle thud in the grass. Relena cocked her gun and turned around to see what Duo thought. At the time, Duo's jaw was having trouble lifting from the ground. When Duo finally recovered from his shock, he looked at Relena, wide eyed.   
  
"How, how did you do that?" He said.   
  
"Do what?" Relena said, looking quite confused. Heero walked outside.   
  
"How did you hit that, that bird?" Duo asked. Relena looked even more confused.   
  
"I aimed and I shot, no big deal right?" Relena said. Duo turned to Heero.   
  
"Man oh man, you wouldn't believe it. She hit a bird that I couldn't even see! She's AMAZING!" Duo said jumping up and down. Heero lifted an eyebrow and smirked.   
  
"Sure she did. My guess is that either you weren't paying attention, or she just made a very lucky shot," Heero said. Relena's eyes narrowed. Without another word, she lifted her already steaming gun straight up into the air. Without taking her eyes off Heero, she pulled the trigger. Then she moved to the left, as the dead bird fell where she had been standing.   
  
"Sure, Heero. It was just a lucky shot," Relena said cooly.   
  
"Man oh man!" Duo said, walking over to examine the bird's bloody demise. He moved the carcass over with his foot.   
  
"I hit it in the head, didn't I Duo?" Relena said. Duo gasped and looked down twice to make sure.   
  
"...Yeah..you did," Duo said. Relena smiled.   
  
"Right above the eye?" She asked.   
  
"Uh...huh.." Duo replied. Heero's eyes were wide, as he found trying to conceal his suprise was becoming a chore. "Man, the old Relena never could've done that," Duo said.   
  
"Oh really, I thought that since I could do it so easily that I had always done it in the past," Relena said, lifting and eyebrow in confusion. "I wonder why it's so easy for me?" She said. She shrugged and bent down to retrieve a set of five knives that had been lying in the ground next to her feet. She looked over at a post that seemed to be one hundred yards away or so. She picked up all five of the knives, fitting them in between her fingers. Heero crossed his arms, and got prepared to duck when Relena threw, for fear he'd be hit by one of those deadly looking knives. Relena closed her eyes and threw with a graceful gesture that looked to have been formed by years of experience. There were five thuds and two adjoining gasps from the Gundam pilots. Each knife had hit it's mark. Relena opened her eyes and smiled.   
  
"Lunch?" She asked. Not even Duo could get out of his shock and reply.   
  
After three cups of coffee and a cold shower, Wufei was back to his arrogant self again. He was sitting at the kitchen table reading a book he had found in the house when he heard the three sets of footsteps as they approached the kitchen from the back yard. Quatre smiled.   
  
"I hope Relena didn't hurt anyone," Quatre said, while sitting down at the table with a book that he to had found.   
  
"Well, at least they are Gundam pilots, they can dodge whatever she throws at them," Trowa said, leaning on the counter.   
  
Relena walked in and opened the refrigerator. She pulled out a pack of lunch meat and started to make a sandwhich. Heero walked in followed by a still very shocked Duo.   
  
"So how did it go?" Quatre asked.   
  
"How did it go? I'll tell ya how," Duo said. "She's perfect, didn't miss one thing. It seemed like where ever she pointed her gun there was a bird to hit. She's the best knife thrower I've ever seen. Threw five knives at a fence post a hundred yards away WITH her eyes closed, and hit it perfectly," Duo said sitting down smiling.   
  
"Heero, is he lying or telling the truth?" Trowa asked the more serious Gundam pilot.   
  
"Yeah, he's right, she didn't miss one target," Heero said, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter adjoining Trowa.   
  
"So she's not so weak as we thought?" Wufei said, looking up from his book.   
  
"You thought I was weak?" Relena said. "Hmph, I'll show you. How 'bout a little sparring match between you and me after lunch?" She said smiling, while sitting down at the table. Quatre's eyes widened.   
  
"Relena you can't be serious, he could kill you," Quatre said. Relena giggled.   
  
"We'll see about that," she said. "Well, do we have an arrangement?" She said, looking at a confused Wufei. Wufei smirked.   
  
"Why not, if you think that you can take me, then we have a deal," Wufei replied, setting down his book.   
  
"Relena, I must advise you that Wufei is a trained killer, and you have no experience in the art of Karate," Trowa said looking up at her.   
  
"I also had no experience with guns or knives. Who knows, I can be FULL of suprises!" Relena said. Heero groaned slightly and looked up.   
  
"Relena what you're about to do is stupid," Heero said, eyes fixed on her face. Relena smiled.   
  
"Then let me be a dumb blonde," she replied.   
  
It was a pretty afternoon with the sun high in the sky. Wufei smirked as he stood at attention ready for the fight. Relena stood there placidly, her eyes never wavering. Duo and Heero sat on the steps to the back door and watched. Trowa leaned against the back wall, and Quatre was sitting cross legged in the grass.   
  
"Remember Relena, you can still get out of this," Trowa said, looking at the two.   
  
"Thank you for reminding me once again Trowa, but I'm not backing out of this," Relena said. Trowa sighed.   
  
"Alright, alright. Bow to your opponent," Trowa said. Relena curtsied and Wufei gave a curt bend of his waist that only barely represented a bow. "Assume your fighting stance," Trowa said. Wufei eased back into a relaxed back stance. Relena stayed the same, straight up with hands by her side. Her mouth curved in a slight smile. "And...Fight!" Trowa declared.   
  
Wufei pranced around lightly as he watched Relena. He started jumping around her in circles, like a boxer. Relena didn't look at him, she just remained standing up straight looking in the same direction, almost like a statue. Wufei growled. He knew that he would have to make the first attack. He didn't want to hurt Relena too much, only to teach her to not go around starting fights. He walked behind her and gave a round house kick to her left shoulder. His leg whirred in the air as he waited for that sickening crunch of bone and then the dead weight as her body hit the ground with a thump. However, that sound never happened.   
  
Wufei opened his eyes. He was on the ground to his suprise. He looked up and saw a very calm Relena looking down at him, her eyes looked like they were made of glass. Some how Relena had countered his kick, without even seeing it, and to his suprise he felt his ankle had been broken. He groaned and stood up, limping slightly he re-formed his stance. This time he wasn't relaxed, he was prepared to kill.   
  
Wufei screamed and charged Relena. He jumped up in the air and had his foot so that it would hit her in the face. However, before he knew what was happening he felt a sharp strong blow in the back of his head. Relena had side sweeped him while he was in mid-air. The world turned black as Wufei fell to the ground. He produced a small groan before he passed out.   
  
Ohhhh, sounds good to me. I thought that this part was pretty interestin' so who knows. I promise to have another part out by oh, let's say tonight maybe? April 20th? If I can type that fast, after all I am a busy girl! ~JZero   



	6. 6

Hola, my fellow fan-fic obsesso's! Welpers this is the newest addition to this little series. I'm sorry it took so long, especially when I promised that it would be done a couple of days ago. I know this one is short, but my spring break is almost over, and I want to enjoy it while it lasts!   
A few words before the story, if I may! First of all my apologies for what I said about Chinese people. Right now, I'm not sure of what it was that I said, but when I find out what it was I promise I'll be very mad I said that. So my apologies if I offended anyone...MY BAD!!   
  
Secondly, I would like to address Sailor Earth, that is IF she reads this!(Note, I'm automatically assuming that Sailor Earth is a girl, my bad if you're not) I'm not going to get mad at her, I would just like to..um..I think that word is...rectify myself. Numero uno, I'm sorry that you thought Quatre would never swear. Welpers, I never thought that I'd get a good review on my fics, but HEY, anything's possible. And #2, sure Relena might dress like that, why not? So.. to conclude I want to THANK YOU Sailor Earth, because, unlike others, you gave me constructive criticism that I needed. However, I really like it better when I get nice reviews, LOL... So Sailor Earth, I hope that you'll continue to be COMPLETLY honest with me! Thank ya, thank ya! And now on with the story!......   
  
Relena put a shaky hand on the kitchen table, trying to keep her body from quivering as well. She closed her eyes, producing a tear. How had she become such a monster? She heard footsteps and turned around. Heero stood in the doorway to the kitchen, leaning on the frame.   
  
"Relena, how did you learn to do that? I've never seen anyone do that to Wufei," he said, trying to keep his usual monotone voice from wavering. Relena's eyes widened and she wiped away another tear.   
  
"I don't know what happened," Relena exclaimed. "He said that I was weak, and...and...all of the sudden I thought, I thought: FIGHT FIGHT!! So I challenged him. I knew I would win, I knew I would defeat him, I was so confident. I had no fear. When we were fighting I knew what to do. My body reacted on it's own. I was like a bystander watching myself attack," Relena broke into tears. "Did I used to be like this? Did I kill people with these skills of mine? I mean, I always took it for granted that I had such a good ability with a gun, and those knives. I can fight as deadly as I must to achieve my goals. My God, Wufei's unconscious, I...I..I DID THAT!" Relena screamed, putting both hands on her sobbing face. She felt a hand on her shoulder and tensed. She looked up into wild eyes that never wavered and she gasped. She knew those eyes. Those wild, cold, calculating eyes. "Heero?" She exclaimed.   
  
Startled, Heero took his hand away, thinking he had angered her. He started to move away, but as he turned, Relena put her hand on his shoulder. He turned back around to look at Relena's beautiful bewildered face.   
  
"I remember your eyes, Heero," Relena said. She broke into tears once more, and before Heero could react she threw herself onto him, seemingly melting into his arms as her sobs shook her body to the core. "I remember your eyes," she said, between sobs.   
  
Heero finally regained his composure and slowly he returned her embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder as her tears multiplied. Heero groaned slightly. He didn't like emotional moments, they made one weak. The episode last night had been enough to prove that Heero was losing his control over his emotions, as he had held Relena after that awful nightmare. Now he was in the same position again, but for some reason, Heero didn't want to let go.   
  
Duo walked silently away from the scene in the kitchen, trying to be quiet. Sure he could act like a stupid kid all he wanted, but he was wiser than most suspected. That's what made him so deadly. Right now, he knew that Relena and Heero needed a little privacy. That girl had done what Duo had that was impossible, and that would shake even himself up. Duo groaned. He needed to figure out what had happened. They couldn't just hang around Relena's house for the rest of their lives, waiting for her dreams to help her remember her life before. Trowa had started repairing the car, but it was going to take some time, and Duo needed transportation fast. Relena didn't have a television or a phone, and he had to contact Noin and find out what the hell was going on. Something had happened right under the pilot's noses and he had to figure out what. Then he would find whoever had done this and destroy them. He cracked and grin in the darkness and thought it ironic. He was the most lighthearted of the group and yet he still had such a grim job. Destroy the enemy, at all costs. He sighed.   
  
"God of Death," he whispered, and walked down the hall, his black outfit silhoueting hs frame, casting eerie shadows about him.   
  
"Well, is the arrogant one awake yet," Trowa said, leaning against the window. Quatre looked at him and frowned.   
  
"Trowa, I wish you'd care a little more. Relena gave him quite a shot to the head, he could've gotten a concussion," Quatre said, keeping his voice low. Duo walked in.   
  
"Concussion? Nah, Wufei's too thick headed to get a concussion," Duo said, sitting down in a chair nearby Wufei's bed.   
  
"Thick..headed," Wufei grunted and opened his eyes. Duo's eyes widened.   
  
"Ha..umm..whatcha talkin' 'bout Wufei?" Duo leaned back in his chair and smiled. Wufei growled, and Duo's smile faded.   
  
"How are you feeling Wufei?" Quatre said, moving his chair closer to Wufei's bed.   
  
"I seem to feel quite...un-dignified. She...she actually... well, she just got quite lucky. I had my guard down, I wasn't trying hard at all," Wufei said and looked away. Duo smiled.   
  
"I don't know 'bout that Wu-man, don't cha remember that we were watchin'? Sure ya started out really relaxed, that was before Relena blocked that impossible kick. Then I saw ya get real protective. Wu-man, ya had that killer look in yer eyes, and I knew that if Relena didn't do somethin' she was in for it. That was ofcourse before Relena kicked ya in the head," Duo said. Wufei growled.   
  
"Don't call me Wu-man, that's not my name," was all that Wufei said. The room fell silent.   
  
"She's so different now," Quatre said, braking the thick silence that had began to envelop them all.   
  
"Yup, I like her now MUCH better than I used to. She not so PRO-PASCIFISM!! She can shoot, throw knifes, defeat one of the best fighters there are," Duo said, with a groan from Wufei. "And damn! She looks much better in her clothes now then she did in that red dress she used to wear all of the time. The number one thing I like the best is that she's not so clingy on Mr. Yuy," Duo said smiling.   
  
"I think that Mr. Yuy is having a problem with that," Quatre said.   
  
"How so?" Trowa questioned.   
  
"Well, I think that Heero liked the fact that Relena dwelled on him so much. I think that he misses the attention," Quatre said.   
  
"Oh well, I don't care about Heero's love life, or his feelings. I just want to fix that car and get out of her. The princess of the Sank kingdom has obviously lost her memory and there has to be a reason for it," Trowa said, crossing his arms over his chest, looking down at the ground.   
  
"Well, why not now," Duo said standing up. Trowa nodded.   
  
"I believe your right," he said, and He and Duo walked out the door.   
  
"Wufei, do you want some privacy right now?" Quatre said.   
  
"Yes Quatre...thankyou," Wufei said. Quatre got up and walked out of the room, leaving Wufei in the darkness. Wufei sighed and mentally cursed himself. He couldn't believe he could be so weak, or that she could be so strong.   
  
  
  



	7. 7

"Well...I guess it'll have to do," Duo said, inspecting the car.   
  
"You think it will suffice?" Trowa said, lifting an eyebrow.   
  
"Only one way to find out," Duo said smiling. He jumped over the hood and slid over to the driver's side, his yard length braid flying, swinging behind him like a whip. He jumped into the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition. He smiled at Trowa, who nodded and waited. Duo said a silent prayer and started the car. There was a slight whirring. "Come on," Duo said, turning the key in the ignition. Suddenly the engine started and the car was running. "Oh YESS!!" Duo exclaimed, stepping on the accelerator. The car jerked and went off with a start.   
  
Trowa's eyes widened. Duo wasn't supposed to use the acceleration, the break fluids weren't connected!   
  
"DUO!!" Trowa shouted. "Get out of the CAR!!" Duo raised an eyebrow.   
  
"What the hell's he talkin' about?" Duo thought, and tapped on the break, to no avail. "Uh oh," Duo said. He rammed his foot down on the break but he car kept going, moving through the grassy plane faster and faster. "Aw shit!" Duo exclaimed. He swung the door open and it slammed back in on him. He tried to open it again but it was locked. "AW SHIT!" He rolled down the window as fast as he could and dove through the hole into the dry grassy floor below. His body rolled a couple of feet, his braid slung around and around. Duo lay there for a moment as he watched their one chance for getting out of there diminished. The car zoomed along into the horizon. "Man oh man," he grumbled as he stood up and brushed himself off. He turned around to Trowa who seemed to be...shaking? Then he realized what Trowa was really doing. Trowa was laughing!   
  
Trowa couldn't help himself. First the door had swung open and then slammed close. Then he saw the Great Destroyer dive out of the window in a near frenzied attempt of saving himself from the get away car. It had been too much. It had been hillarious.   
  
"Very funny!" Duo said, spitting grass out of his mouth, his loose braid in a dissarray of dirt and grass stems. "You could have told me that you didn't fix the brakes!"   
  
"I thought that since you ARE a Gundam pilot that you would have figured that out. After all I stood right there in front of you and disconnected the braking fluid. However, you did seem more preoccupied with that butterfly," Trowa said. Turning his rare smile back into his usual impassive expression. Duo's mouth opened as if to come up with something smart. Then to his amazement, he realized that Trowa was right.   
  
"Well...you see...I thought that...that....well..I've always liked butterflies...and well...they aren't on the colonies..and well...I guess I got a little bored...but ya coulda warned me before I jumped in!"   
  
"Well, I thought that you were only going to try to start it, not drive it!" Trowa said, turning around and walking back to the farm house.   
  
"MAN!! How uncool! Now how do we get out of here? Not that I don't mind hangin' with Ms. Peacecraft, seein' as how she's "changed". I must admit her new apparel does reveal more than that damn red uniform of her's ever did," Duo said, following Trowa.   
  
"Really, I didn't notice," Trowa replied, with an air of disinterest. Duo snorted, didn't this guy ever get attracted to anything besides lions and Heavyarms. Duo chuckled lightly at the thought of Trowa with Heavyarms. A picture of Trowa hugging his Gundam and smiling like Quatre with Sandrock was almost too much. He laughed a little louder and Trowa turned around.   
  
"Is something funny?" Trowa asked, looking suspicious.   
  
"Nope, nothin' at all. I'm just laughin' to laugh I guess," Duo said, trying to stop himself from laughing louder. Trowa hmphed and walked into the farmhouse. As soon as the door slammed closed, Duo cracked and burst out laughing until he was in tears. "OH Heavyarms my love," he said mimicking Trowa. "You're the only one for my asexual urges!" Duo laughed harder until he didn't think he could anymore. Then, wiping the tears away, he walked back into the farmhouse.   
  
There was a knock on the door and Wufei groaned.   
  
"Go away," he mumbled.   
  
"Please Wufei, it's Relena," she said from the other side of the door. Wufei sighed, he knew he had to face her sometime.   
  
"Come in," he said. The door opened slowly and Relena's slender form stepped into the shadows. She smiled and looked down on him.   
  
"I'm glad to see you're up," she said and sat down on the chair next to his bed. Wufei grunted and looked away. For a few minutes there was an awkward silence. Relena chose to end it. "How are you feeling?" She asked, looking down on him sympathetically.   
  
"Don't act as if I've been beaten within one inch of my life woman, you didn't hurt me that badly," Wufei snapped. He saw Relena's startled expression and with a calmer voice added, "I'll be fine." Relena smiled again.   
  
"I'm glad," She said, looking down at her hands.   
  
"So how did you do it?" Wufei aske, looking up at her face for the first time.   
  
"Do what?" Relena asked.   
  
"Don't play ignorant with me, I was asking how you won our fight," Wufei said cooly. Relena looked up and into his eyes, they held each other's stare for some time before she replied.   
  
"I wasn't me that defeated you. I could never have defeated you before, and it was not "I" who defeated you this time. My body instantly reacted. I didn't do anything. It, my body that is, automatically moved. I knew what to do, exactly," Relena said. Wufei grinned which confused Relena.   
  
"You are a good fighter," he said. A tear fell down Relena's cheek.   
  
"I don't want to be," she whispered.   
  
Heero crossed his arms and sat down in the kitchen chair. He growled and looked down at his lap. He couldn't believe how completely.."mushy" he had gotten. He had never really liked Relena before. She was always so damn annoying in the past, or was she? Had he become accustomed to that constant doting? Now she seemed distant, and yet closer.   
  
"Damn," he whispered in the lonely kitchen.   
  
"Something wrong Heero?" Quatre said as he walked into the kitchen and turned on the light. Heero grunted.   
  
"Nothing, I'm fine," he said, closing his eyes. Quatre smiled.   
  
"It's Relena isn't it?" Quatre said. Heero's eyes opened.   
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Heero growled. Quatre smiled wider.   
  
"I thought so," he said, as he walked out of the kitchen. Heero's mouth was open, as he tried to reply, but there was nothing to say so he closed it.   
  
Heero got up and walked out of the kitchen. Suddenly he heard the muffle of voices outside and moved toward the front door to hear what they were saying. It was Duo and Trowa.   
  
"Well, I thought that you were only going to try to start it, not drive it!" Trowa said. Heero gave the slightest hint of a grin. Duo had done something to the car.   
  
"MAN!! How uncool! Now how do we get out of here? Not that I don't mind hangin' with Ms. Peacecraft, seein' as how she's "changed"! I must admit her new apparel does reveal more than that damn red uniform of her's ever did," Duo said.   
  
Heero's eyes widened and he growled. He walked away from the door before he felt the urge to go outside and pull Duo's braid right off his scalp. He trudged down the hallway angrily until he screeched to a stop. He gasped, not believing what had just happened. He..he..he had literally gotten jealous. He had been angry that Duo thought Relena looked good. He moaned in frustration and ran out of the backdoor. He needed to do something to get rid of this...feeling.   
  
"Hi ya there Relena," Duo said smiling. Relena raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Hi Duo, can I help you with something?" Relena said, cracking a smile at the good humored Gundam pilot.   
  
"Well, I was curious," Duo said. "I wanted to know exactly when that guy that brings the food is coming again?"   
  
"Hmmm," Relena said. "Well, funny you should mention it because he should be here any day." Duo looked like he could burst with happiness.   
  
"Wonderful! Just great! Guess what! We're gonna steal his umm what does he drive?" Duo said.   
  
"A van," Relena replied.   
  
"Oh, ok, we're gonna steal his van, tie him up and go figure out what happened to you and this amnesia stuff," Duo said.   
  
"Alright, I guess that would be fine, though I have a problem with you tying him up. He's a nice man," Relena said.   
  
"Well ya know, just in case. I wouldn't worry about that though, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Duo said.   
  
Alrighty, we're getting close to the end believe it or not. Don't ya know that I could just keep going and going and going and make this almost a weekly thing! LOL But then again, all things must come to an end, and I think that y'all would be tired of this after awhile! Welpers, the next episode is gonna be REALLY good, I promise top qualitly fan fic writing!!! However, it might take me a little time. I have to re-think my concept and figure out how I want to wrap this up. Anywayz, stay tuned for the next exciting episode of Dragon ball...oops wrong show, I meant..THE MEMORY REMAINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  



	8. 8

Hello peoples, once again it's JZero with the highly anticipated episode that has been in the works way TOO long. I admit that I've been slack, and I apologize, PLEASE! Forgive? LOL Alrighty, read, enjoy, reply, flame, just chill peoples, and leave the hard stuff ta me!!!!   
Dust kicked up in the drive way as the van pulled up to the farm house. Duo smiled and waited for the unsuspecting driver to park. When he heard the familiar thump as one set of boots hit the ground, he walked out the door and put on his usual stupid kid expression. The van driver's eyes widened and he made a mad dash for his van. Too late, Duo thought.   
  
When the bewildered driver got to the driver's side door, a calm Trowa was sitting in the driver's seat, holding a set of keys in one hand, and the man's gun in the other. The man backed up, perhaps a little too quickly because he ended up tripping and with a thump his butt hit the ground. Duo walked up to him with his own gun in hand, smiling.   
  
"Well buddy. I can only say that I hope you were goin' for those car keys and not that gun," Duo said, standing over him. Relena walked out followed by Heero. Wufei who had gotten better in the past few days was in the kitchen and said that he didn't care about something as elementary as kidnapping the driver. Quatre was against the idea of tying the man up, so he had stayed in his room until the "cruel act" was finished.   
  
Relena walked up to the man who was still sitting on the ground.   
  
"I apologize for these actions," she said. Trowa came up behind the man and bound his wrists and then ankles.   
  
"Just what d'ya think yer doin?" The frustrated man said in a heavy southern accent.   
  
"Sir, what is your name?" Relena inquired as politely as possible.   
  
"I be John, now lemme go!"   
  
"Alright John, I would like to know exactly who sends you here every month," Heero said.   
  
"I'm not tellin' ya anythin', not one word," the man said, shaking his head. Heero pulled his own gun out and cocked the trigger. He put it close to the man's nose. The man's eyes widened as they crossed and concentrated on the gun pointed at him.   
  
"Now, you were saying?" Heero said, putting the end of the gun to John's nose. A bead of sweat ran down John's forehead as he considered his fate. Slowly he sighed and looked up at the silent but deadly Gundam pilot.   
  
"Aight, ah aight! I'll tell yer ever thang I know bout dis 'ere gurl. Jus' dont'cha go shootin' me aight?" Heero's eyes narrowed, he nodded and lowered his gun, his finger still on the trigger. John licked his lips and looked cautiously at the gun. "Awlright it goes somethin' like this. Ya see, tha truth of tha matter is tha' dis 'ere gurl is impor'ant, real impor'ant like, ya see? An' dis 'ere man wit some real blue hair came up ter me one day in mah awfice an' said, 'do ya want cher self ah jawb?' An' I says ta him, I says sure. An' he told me 'bout dis 'ere gurl, see? He says ta me, he says dat she isn't ta be tol' anythin' 'bout 'erself when I dahliver to her 'cept dat she lived in dis 'ere farm' ouse all 'er life an dat I've always dahlivered 'er food an' stuff for 'er. Tha man tol' me 'er name was Relener Peacecraft an' I said, I said,'Ain't dat tha name o' dat there purty lady who runs tha Sink Kingdom?' An' he says,'yeah, tha's it." So I says 'why do ya want me ter do this here jawb?' An' he says,'cause if ya fail, no one'll miss ya when yer gawn.' Whatever tha hell dat there means. So I says, ok, an' 'ere I am."   
  
"What did this man look like?" Heero said, crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
"Well, he 'ad a nice lookin' scar down 'is lef' cheek, an' this real flasy like unerform, said he was wit tha Resurrection, whatever tha hell dat there means. He says dat I should thank Constinople Young fer trustin' me in such a big mission like this 'ere. I'll tell ya what, I ain't never seen a man wit eyes dat black, didn't even know it was a pawsible. Said 'is name was Yokado Lee an' I wasn't ter ask no more questions, so I kept my mouth shut, 'specially when I saw how much mawney I was a gettin' fer doin' such an easy jawb. For he lef' he said to me, he says, "Amare et mandare in eius semper.' Then he says ta me dat I'm ta say dat about Constinople Young as much as I can ya see," John says smiling.   
  
"To love and to entrust in him always," Relean said automatically. Heero turned around.   
  
"What did you just say?"   
  
"It was latin, the quote Yokado Lee told John to remember, amare et mandare in eius semper means 'to love and to entrust in him always.'"   
  
"I didn't know that you knew latin," Trowa said.   
  
"Neither did I," Relena said, quietly.   
  
"Hella cool man!" Duo said smiling.   
  
"And that's all you know, John?" Heero said.   
  
"Yes siree bawb," John said grinning. Relena's eyes narrowed.   
  
"How dare you smile. You are weak and you are an enemy. You don't deserve to live. Look at what you let them do to me, can't you see? CAN'T YOU SEE?" She screamed. Before Heero could react, Relena had snatched the gun from him with impossible speed. Without another thought, she pulled the trigger. The sound of the gun going off resonated in the air. There was a thud as the southern man fell backwards, the bullet hole directly between his eyes. A small puddle formed at the base of his neck. The bullet had made a straight path through both sides of his skull.   
  
There was an eerie silence. The pilots stood in shock, but Relena's hand never wavered. Though John's corpse had fell to the ground with the impact, Relena's hand was still where it had been, steady and sure, in the same position. Her finger still held the trigger in. Her eyes were hard as stone, unreadable and dark like a brooding storm, all ice and hail and rain. Her face betrayed not emotion except for cool calmness and no regret. Then her eyes widened and she dropped the gun. With a gasp, her trembling hands moved up to her mouth.   
  
"Oh God," she moaned, tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong with me? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?" She screamed. Suddenly she turned and broke into a run, the sun had began to set and the deep reds and oranges cascaded onto the grassland, leaving dark shadows in the taller grass. She welcomed the shadows and embraced them as she ran as fast as she could into her own hell.   
  
Oooh, creepy huh? There's actually more, but I love how this paragraph ended so you'll just have to wait until the next episode, which I promise WILL be much, much, much, much LONGER!! A conclusion is on its way, but don't worry, not anytime soon... We've still got lots of fun and excitement headed our way, so don'tcha worry k? JZero   
  
  
  



	9. 9

Duo's eyes were as wide as saucers. He couldn't pull his eyes off of John's body. The man's corpse lay in the dust like a disregarded toy, forgotten and abandoned. Duo shuddered when he remembered who had done the deed. The "Queen of the World" he had called her. She had just committed cold blooded murder and for a moment, he had thought, without regret. Then she had exploded in emotion when she realized what her own hands had done. The pacifist, the princess, Relena. He sighed and looked over at Heero. Even the usually unemotional pilot looked like he was have trouble remaining calm.   
Heero stood where he had been and inhaled slowly, trying to calm himself down. His head moved, he made it move, and his eyes froze on the shadows of the dense grass land that encircled the farm house. Relena..   
  
"Heero," Trowa said, trying to keep the shakiness out of his voice. "We don't have the time for this. At least a few of us need to head for the Sank Kingdom as quickly as possible, before anything else happens." Heero managed to nod.   
  
"I'm going after her," his voice said, with that monotonous control that he finally grasped once more. "When you find out what has happened come back here, or send someone." Both Gundam pilots nodded and before waiting for a reply, Heero forced himself into a dead on run, and went into the shadows.   
  
********************   
  
Pounding, pounding, her legs needed to pick up more speed. Faster, faster, she had to escape it. Relena pushed on, tears clouding her vision, grief clouding her thoughts. More and more the visions swam through her mind. In a violent whirlwind of thought she saw her memories dash before her eyes. She saw her father, she saw Milliardo, she saw Noin. Then she saw the man and this time she knew his name. Constinople Young, the man who had raped her, had taken her dignity, her memory, and her nation. Yes, they had taken her beloved Sank Kingdom without anyone knowing. She also knew Yokado Lee, for it was he who had told her to meet Mr. Constinople. So she had gone, without security to meet the man. They had kidnapped her, and done those things to her, even taken her memory and put her here. Then, when John had said that man's name, it had all came back in one overwhelming flood.   
  
She slowed down and halted. Then without hesitation she threw herself into a patch of tall grass and sobbed. She wasn't Relena Peacecraft any more. She wasn't the ignorant, pacifistic girl she had been. She remembered her training. Noin, it was Noin who had tought her. She tought her to use a gun, the knifes, self defense. Secretly, Relena had learned from Noin. And with the help of Lucrezia, she had mastered the art of combat.   
  
Now she struggled with the thoughts. Why did she do this? Then she remembered. She couldn't allow herself to be killed, Noin had said. The Sank Kingdom needed her desperatly. She was to let no one know of her skill. The Gundam pilots had all been in space at the time. They had never had a chance to let them know about Relena's skills. That was why she had been able to do those things at the farm house with such ease!   
  
Then she remembered Heero. Oh, how her heart wanted to burst. To know how much he didn't like her, and then to know that he had been here. He had held her, even stayed in the same bed with her! How she ached for him right now. There was a rustle in the long grass and an unmistakable form silouhetted the dark night.   
  
Kami be praised.   
  
********************   
  
"Yeah!" Duo exclaimed. It was nice that for once they had an automobile WITH breaks. Duo was sitting in the drivers seat waiting for the other pilots to move their butts and get in the vehicle. An annoyed Wufei limped over to the van. Apparently his leg was still hurting him, but he was trying his best not to let anyone know it. "YO! Wu-man! Back in tha hood I see!" Duo said, flashing Wufei a bright smile of perfect white teeth. Wufei growled.   
  
"My name is not WU-MAN!!" He bellowed, and with slight discomfort, jumped into the backseat of the van.   
  
"Whatever ya say Wu-man!" Duo said. Wufei's face looked red and contorted with anger. He was about to blow.   
  
Quatre jumped into the passenger seat, and Trowa got into the back.   
  
"Well," Duo said looking at all the pilots. "Did everyone go to the bathroom?" Quatre laughed, the other two looked at him with indifference. "Well Quatre, looks like it's going to be a long trip." Duo said, and without another word, started the van.   
  
********************   
  
Heero looked for the right words and found that he couldn't find them. Instead, he sat down next to Relena and almost involuntarily put an arm around her. Her body shuddered as she cried and before Heero could move she fell into his arms like a rag doll. He held her close and let her rest her head on his shoulder.   
  
"Heero, I remember," Relena said. Heero's eyes widened.   
  
"Remember what?"   
  
"Everything."   
  
"Oh," Heero said not sure what "everything" meant.   
  
"Are you even listening, Odin?" Relena said. Heero gasped.   
  
"How did you, I mean..."   
  
"Now do you believe me?" Relena said, putting her arms around him.   
  
"When did it come back to you?" He said, tightening their embrace.   
  
"When I heard John say, "Constinople Young" and then Amare et mandare in eius semper. Constinople told me this before he paralyzed me and then, well you remember what I told you," Relena said. Heero shuddered before he realized it. Oh yes he remembered that night.   
  
"Relena, we're going to find Constinople and Yokado, and whether it's Wing Zero's beam cannon, or my bare hands, I'm going to kill both of them. I promise you that," Heero said gently. Relena looked up at Heero's face and smiled.   
  
"You know, the old me wouldn't have allowed you to do that. Lately I've realized that there is a big difference in who I was and what I have become. I'm not a pacifist anymore." Heero smirked.   
  
"You could have fooled me," he said. Relena grinned and put her head back on his shoulder. This time without tears.   
  
"Thank you Heero," she whispered.   
  
Hey now, I know that this one was way toooooo short and last time I promised something much much much longer, but I wanted to put something out as fast as I could. I promise that I'll be at my comp, dilligently typing for the rest of the day and maybe by tonight you guys will have #10 to read to your heart's content. Until then, chill peoples, I'm just lovin' tha reviews. JZero   
  
  



	10. 10

The handsome man turned toward his friend and gave him his best smirk.   
  
"Yokado, you are well?" Constinople asked, while leaning back in the chair Relena Peacecraft had once sat in. Yokado frowned, he wasn't looking forward to doing this. But before he told Constinople anything, he would let the God that stood before him know how much he worshipped his presence. Yokado bowed as deep as he could.   
  
"Amare et mandare in eius semper," Yokado said. "Forgive me sir, but I must tell you something that you won't like to hear."   
  
"Well, what is it my friend?" Constinople said leaning forward slightly. Yokado felt light-headed. Master Young had called him a friend.   
  
"The man who delivers to Miss. Peacecraft monthly. He did not return to his office today," Yokado said. Constinople sighed, and his elegant eyes narrowed.   
  
"Well I'm sure that nothing is wrong. The man was obesse in any pretense, he might have had a heart attack. The girl has no phones to use at the farm house," Constinople said. Yokado wanted to grin. Oh yes, he remembered "the girl" as Constinople called her. He remembered the joy of being able to kidnap her for Constinople, and the honorable pleasure in being allowed..to watch.   
  
"I'm sure that you are right sir. We are going to send two soldiers over and make sure that everything is alright," Yokado said.   
  
"Very well, that sounds like an excellent plan," Constinople said. Yokado ran his fingers through his exquisite ear length blue hair.   
  
"My lord," Yokado began.   
  
"Yes, Yokado." Hearing Constinople say his name brought a shiver down his back.   
  
"Forgive me for inquiring, but why didn't we just kill, Rel...I mean..her?"   
  
"Because, Yokado, I was saving her for a time when I felt like taking my...frustrations out on some one other than my wife," Constinople replied. Yokado couldn't suppress his knowing smirk.   
  
"I understand sir," Yokado replied.   
  
"Yokado, my friend, we have come very close since I took over the Sank Kingdom, call me Costa."   
  
"Yes sir, I mean Costa," Yokado said, his cheeks turning red.   
  
"Yokado, how is the lady?"   
  
"She's given three of my best men black eyes, but we've been able to contain her," Yokado replied.   
  
"And the Lightning Count, he's still in outer space, am I correct?"   
  
"Yes sir, if he knew that..the lady was being held here...Well I just know that I wouldn't want to be in his way when he finds out," Yokado said, grinning. Constinople nodded. Many people feared the Lightning Count, and they had good reason.   
  
"What of the Gundam pilots?"   
  
"You have no need to worry of them Costa. When my soldiers reported to me last, they were all back on Earth, but all were headed for the Sumerian Base. It was destroyed last week. Everyone in the base was killed," Yokado replied smiling.   
  
"Good, Yokado you've made me very happy," Constinople said. Yokado felt his ears turn red, he had made him happy!   
  
"Thank you sir, I mean..Costa."   
  
********************   
  
"Well whaddya think? We can't just go straight to the Sank Kingdom, we don't know what's going on over there," Duo said, while accelerating down the straight road.   
  
"Why don't we go to the Victoria base and contact someone who can help us. We don't have our Gundams, they're all on Colony L4. We need to get in contact with..." Quatre said, and tried to think of someone.   
  
"What about Howard?" Duo suggested.   
  
"No, he's on Colony L1, and from what I recall, he's pretty busy. We need someone who can transport our suits now," Trowa said.   
  
"I KNOW!" Duo exclaimed. The pilots jumped and Wufei let out a growl. "Why not contact old Milliardo/Zechs?"   
  
"Do you think that he'd help us?" Quatre questioned.   
  
"Well, all I know is that when it comes to the Sank Kingdom, Zechs gets serious," Duo said.   
  
"I didn't think it was possible for him to get any more serious then he already is," Quatre said. Duo laughed.   
  
"He and Heero have the same personalities, anti-social, monotone voices, love for the battle and no one else," Duo said.   
  
"Maybe that's why Relena likes Heero, cause he's just like her brother," Quatre said.   
  
"I dunno, if Zechs was my brother I would shoot myself. I don't know how anyone would be able to withstand any body like Zechs, and HEERO! Uh, that would be a living hell. I hope that he goes for Relena, cause she's the only one who will ever put up with his shit!" Duo exclaimed. Wufei supressed a laugh.   
  
*********************   
  
Relena sighed. It had been three hours since the Gundam pilots had left. She and Heero had just came back in from doing the grisly task of burying poor John. After washing her hands four times with the water as hot as she could stand it, she had sat down at the kitchen table. She was tired, not just physically but mentally. Things were not going well in her mind. At least she knew that this time, she could count on Heero. At the thought of him, she couldn't help but smile.   
  
There was a sound of footsteps and Heero walked into the kitchen. He also sat down at the kitchen table, and folded his arms.   
  
"So, from what you've told me, Constinople Young kidnapped you and then took over the Sank Kingdom?" Heero asked crossing his arms over his well built chest.   
  
"Yes, that's right," Relena said. Heero sighed.   
  
"I'm suprised that the press only just now found out that you were missing," Heero said. Relena smiled.   
  
"The press is one thing that has never been reliable," she said. Suddenly they heard the sound of tires rotating on the dirt drive way. Relena's eyes widened. It couldn't be the pilots. Heero put a finger to his lips and Relena nodded. Silently they both got up, and Heero gave Relena a gun. He shivered when he realized that she new EXACTLY what to do with it.   
  
********************   
  
The man tried to dodge but couldn't move fast enough. Noin hit him right across his skull with his own gun. Earlier she had unloaded the bullets on the previous guards. Just one more room, she thought. After his body made the reasuring thud on the floor, Noin made a mad dash for the door in front of her. She kicked it open and sighed. It was empty, she was in luck.   
  
She sat down and hastily turned the communications computer on, and prayed to Kami that she would have enough time to contact Victoria Base. She had too, for the Sank Kingdom, for Zechs.   
  
Welpers hope y'all like the tenth installment. As you can see, it's starting to pick up the pace. Things are surprisingly beginning to come together. And just think, I've just made up things as I went along. Well how about that? See y'all later, JZero   
  



	11. 11

Noin sighed and turned off the computer communication system. She smirked slightly, she had done what she needed to, and just in time for that matter. Already she could hear the hurried footsteps of the guards. She moved out of the room and fell to the floor, playing unconscious. She was not going to let that damned Constinople know that she had sent Victoria Base her message.   
  
The guards rushed into the outer room of the communications room. The main officer smiled.  
  
"Alright boys, looks like our men got er just in time. She was knocked out before she got into the control room. Looks like Mr. Constinople won't have to worry bout a thing!"   
  
"But Captain Jensen," a soldier said. "What about the soldiers she killed?"  
  
"Don't worry about them Donovan, they died honorably and will be buried at the bottom of the sea. We have more important things to worry about. 'Sides Mr. Constinople wants to see this one in an hour, let's hope that she's up by then," Jensen said. He motioned to two of the nearby soldiers and they gingerly picked Noin up and carried her back to her cell.  
  
"She sure is a fiesty one," Jensen said, wiping perspiration from his forehead.  
  
"Captain, is it true that she is good friends with..with the Lightning Count?" Donovan said. Jensen sighed and put a hand over his eyes. When he removed his hand, he looked at Donovan's frightened face.  
  
"All I can say is that I hope it's not true. At least for Mr. Constinople's sake," Jensen said.  
  
"For all of our sakes," Donovan said. The other soldiers nodded in agreement.  
  
*******************  
  
"Hello Mrs. Jessup," Quatre said, acknowledging the secretary.  
  
"Hello Mr. Winner, why it's been awhile since we've seen you and the other Gundam pilots," Mrs. Jessup said, giving Quatre a cheery smile.   
  
"Is General Johnson in his office?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Yes he is, why don't you four go right in, I'm sure that he'll want to speak to you," Mrs. Jessup said. Quatre nodded and the four Gundam pilots walked past the big front desk and into the General's posh office.   
  
General Johnson looked up from the computer screen, his eyes wide, as the door opened. When he saw the four Gundam pilots he sighed and smiled wide.  
  
"Well Kami be praised, you're alive," Johnson said, leaning back in his chair with relief.  
  
"Alive? Why would ya think that we were dead?" Duo said, flopping down into an easy chair.  
  
"The Sumerian Base was destroyed last week. There were no survivors, and we thought that you pilots were in it when it exploded," Johnson said.  
  
"We never made it to the Sumerian Base, but I feel awful that it was destroyed," Quatre said with a grim expression on his face.   
  
"Well, nothing we can do about it. Now listen, I just recieved a message, and I think that you Gundam Pilots will know exactly what to do with it," Johnson said. He turned the computer around and let them view Noin's message. When it was over, Duo was the first to speak up.  
  
"I know just the person who needs to see this."  
  
********************  
  
Zechs looked out into the emptyness of space and sighed. The Epyon was on auto-pilot as it orbited the Earth. Zechs knew something was wrong, Epyon had made him feel the danger, but he didn't know where, or what for that matter. Suddenly, a face lit up the computer screen in front of him, blocking the scene of space. Duo Maxwell's face smiled as he looked at the platinum blonde haired pilot.  
  
"How ya been ZechsMill?" Duo said. Zechs growled, Duo had taken a liking to calling him both of his names at once.  
  
"It is Zechs, Maxwell, and why would you care?"   
  
"Well, just gots ta tell ya that Victoria recieved a message today, and we think that you need ta see it," Duo said. Before Zechs could argue, the computer screened flashed and there was Noin. Zech's eyes widened as he waited in anticipation for the beautiful blue haired woman to speak.  
  
"This is Noin to Victoria. I can't talk for long, those damn soldiers will be here soon," she said. "The Sank Kingdom has been taken over, and Miss. Relena has been kidnapped. I have been taken captive, but was able to escape this once. I promise you, I won't be able to again. From what I know, a man called Constinople Young has control right now. His right hand man is Yokado Lee. I don't know where Miss. Relena is, but right now, I fear for her life. We need the help of ALL of the Gundam pilots. Constinople has quite an army of mobile dolls at his command, not to mention soldiers. I feared that if I didn't try to escape soon, I would be dead. Constinople is going to kill me soon, I know this. Listen to me Victoria, the Sank Kingdom needs help," Noin said. There was a thud of boots in the background. "Shit," Noin said. "Over and out." The screen faded to black. Duo's face came back to the monitor.  
  
"Well, ZechsMill, ya gonna help us?" In his rage, Zechs could only nod.  
  
********************  
  
The jeep pulled up to the entrance of the Sank Kingdom and the two soldiers got out. Both had army fatigue hats pulled down to where the bill covered their faces. One had a long dark blonde ponytail, the other, short dark brown hair. They walked up the steps side by side and met a very anxious Yokado Lee at the top.   
  
"Well, is "she" contained?" Yokado said, looking at the male soldier. He nodded and Yokado smiled. "Mr. Constinople will be VERY pleased," Yokado said. He turned around, but was stopped when the female soldier tapped him on the shoulder.   
  
"Excuse me sir," she said. "But SHE is very pissed off." Relena cocked the gun in her hand and put it too Yokado's forehead. His eyes widened then he smirked.  
  
"Oh come now, you wouldn't. Especially after all of the fun we had?" Relena growled and Yokado felt a sharp jab to his abdomen. He nearly fell over. He realized that the other "soldier" had done the deed. When he looked up, he saw a very angry Heero Yuy looking down at him.  
  
"Oh shit, a Gundam pilot?" Yokado said, before thinking.  
  
"Yeah that's right asshole," Heero said. "Now, take us to see Constinople now!" There was a loud bang. Relena's eyes widened as she saw Heero hit the ground. She turned around and saw a very nervous soldier pointing a shaky gun at her.  
  
"Come on lady, drop the gun now," the man said. Yokado looked at her as she did what he asked, not for herself, but for Heero. She fell to her knees and put her hands over his shoulder, where he had been hit. It was bleeding pretty badly. He had hit his head on the concrete steps, he was out cold. Yokado looked down at Relena and smiled.  
  
"Oh, we are going to have SO much fun, now that you're back Miss. Peacecraft," Yokado said. There was a sharp blow at the back of her head, and then, blackness.   
  
hMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.........WELPERS, EXPECT NUMBER 12 OUT SOON. WE'RE GETTING CLOSE TO FINI!   



	12. 12

HELLO!!! It's numero 12! Woohoo right!! Just another installment as our story progresses!  
  
Her eyes opened to blackness, and for awhile at least, Relena thought that her eyes had never opened. She moved her head to the side, and suddenly a dim orange glow sprang up from the ceiling. Motion lights, Relena thought. She looked around. She was in a small, gray walled cell with no windows. There was one door that was barely detectable in the dark shadows. Sadly, Relena knew that it would be locked. She looked to her left and saw Heero. He was lying flat on his back. She stood up and realized that she hadn't been tied up. The guards must have been very confident that they wouldn't be able to escape. Maybe that would be an advantage.  
  
Relena walked over to Heero and nudged him. His eyes snapped open as soon as Relena made contact with his shoulder. Perfect soldier, she thought. Automatically, Heero sat up. He didn't even wince at his wounded arm which had apparently been tended to and wrapped in clean gauze.  
  
"Damn," he whispered and turned to her. "Are you alright?" Relena nodded. "Good, okay we have to find a way to get out of here."  
  
"Got any ideas?" Relena said, desperatly hoping that the pilot of Wing Zero would be able to conjure some miraculous plan.  
  
"No," he replied and her hopes were shattered. Relena stood up and started walking around the room, looking at the walls, the cracks every little detail that she could focus in on. Finally she smiled and turned around.   
  
"Alright, I have a way out," Relena said. Heero's eyebrow lifted.   
  
********************  
  
Noin looked up at his face. The cold, calcuting features were handsome and delicate, but contained an eerie guile that promised consequence. Constinople smiled down at her and flashed her a set of perfectly white teeth. Noin wanted to knock those teeth out of his mouth. She struggled again, and once more, to no avail.   
  
Her wrists were bound to the table she was on as well as her ankles. She bucked her hips in the air, trying to free herself of her restraints. Nothing would work. What made it worse was that she was completly naked. She had never felt more vulnerable or horrified. Constinople smiled as Yokado Lee walked in.   
  
"Costa, we've had a...suprise," Yokado said.  
  
"Suprise?" Constinople said. He jumped onto the table and straddled Noin, one knee supporting him on either side of her hips. "What suprise?" He bent his head down and forced his lips on hers. She bit his lower lip as hard as she could, drawing blood. He licked it greedily from his lips in excitement.  
  
"Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft are being held in the confines of the prison block," Yokado said. Constinople raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, that is odd, but right now I don't really care. They can wait. Right now I want this beautiful blue haired lady that reminds me so much of you Yokado," Constinople said. Yokado blushed.  
  
"Oh, Costa."   
  
"Would you like to...participate Yokado?" Constinople said, smiling one of his more evil smiles. Noin shuddered.  
  
"It would be my pleasure, Costa," Yokado said. Every time Yokado called Constinople his special name he shivered in delight. Now he was trembling at the anticipation of what was about to happen.  
  
"Now, LUCREZIA, your going to give me some PLEASURE," Constinople said. Noin was shaking so hard that the table rocked slightly. Constinople grinned. "Oh, don't worry, this table is going to shaking, much, much more." Yokado laughed wickedly in the background.   
  
Noin shut her eyes closed as tight as possible as Constinople began. Through the whole ordeal, she pictured the platinum haired Epyon pilot in her mind.   
  
Zechs, I love you.  
  
********************  
  
Epyon was well hidden in the forest that surrounded Sank kingdom. Zechs turned back to look at that forest one last time before he stepped into the main entrance. His footsteps echoed the halls as he walked through his home. Getting into the Sank kingdom hadn't been that hard. A few soldiers wiped out, a few more invisible blood stains on his hands, what was the difference of a few more. He quickened the pace slightly. He needed to get to Noin, she would know more than anyone what was going on, what to do. He heard footsteps and whirred around in a tight circle. His gun out and aimed at the unsuspecting soldier. The man looked to be in his mid twenties, and when he saw Zechs, his eyes nearly bulged out of his head.  
  
"Lightning Count," he whispered. Zechs nodded and cocked his gun.  
  
"Where's Lucrezia Noin? You've been holding her hostage, where is she?" The soldier was trembling and Zechs could see that he'd lost control of his bladder. Pathetic, he thought.  
  
"She...she's with Mr. Constinople...I mean..I mean she was. He wanted to have...have fun with her. He's probably done with her...with her now. She's in...in...in..Cell...Cell Block 354 in the Prison block com...complex," the soldier said, stuttering profusely on every word.   
  
"What's your name?" Zechs said, trying to control his rage, his anger, his need to get to Noin.  
  
"Donovan, sir," he said. Zechs nodded.  
  
"Goodbye, Donovan," he said. The gun had a silencer but that didn't take away from the sound of hearing Donovan's dead body thump when it hit the marble floor. Zechs didn't even look back as he ran to Noin. Ran knowing he was already late. Ran fearing what he would find when he got to her.  
  
********************  
  
Relena screamed at the top of her lungs, emitting a loud piercing sound that resonated through the walls of the cell. She waited a few seconds and started screaming again. Suddenly the door to the cell was thrown open and two armed guards rushed in, their eyes wide.   
  
"Help me!" Relena screamed. Heero was on top of her in a suggestive manner. "Help me!" The guards ran forward and grabbed Heero, pulling him off of her with all of their strength.   
  
Soon the guards had Heero in handcuffs. One of them walked over to Relena.  
  
"I'm sorry miss," he said, looking down at her. Relena smiled sweetly and walked up to him.   
  
"Oh you shouldn't have, that was so sweet. Do you boys ALWAYS act like such heroes?" They sort of shrugged and blushed. Relena walked up to the one who had apologized.   
  
"And what's your name handsome?" She said, putting her arms around his waist. He smirked.  
  
"Greg," he said.   
  
"Greg," Relena said, trying out the sound of his name on her own lips. "Well, Greg, I think that I need to thank you," she said. Before he could reply Relena's lips were pressed to his, and he made no move to get them off. The other guard laughed as Greg returned her kiss full heartedly. Soon his hands were up from his sides, fumbling with her breasts. Relena saw her chance. She grasped his gun in one hand and thrust her knee full force into his groin. When he fell to the ground in pain, Relena had a clear shot of the other guard. There was a loud sound as the gun shot echoed through the dark cell. The guard fell dead where he stood. Relena absently pointed her gun at Greg and his body jerked one last time as she shot him in the head. She looked at Heero who was sitting there, as if nothing had happened. Relena smiled.   
  
"I told you I could get us out of this!"   
  
"Whatever," Heero said, secretly angry that he hadn't thought of anything better. He hadn't liked the idea of Relena kissing that horny bastard.   
  
"You'd better be nice to me, or I'll think twice before getting you out of those handcuffs!" Heero cracked a smile, however small it was.  
  
********************  
  
"Any sign?" Duo said, crossing his arms over his chest. Quatre walked out of the old farm house throught he front porch.  
  
"Nope, they're gone," Quatre said. Duo shrugged.  
  
"Well, hope they're alright is all I have to say." Quatre nodded in response. "Are ya ready Quatre?" Once again the arabian nodded.   
  
"Trowa said to meet them at the south pass, near the sea," Quatre said.   
  
"Then let's go!" Duo said, before getting on Deathscythe Hell. "You ready old buddy?" Duo said, talking to his beloved Gundam. The Deathscythe hummed in response. Duo shivered, sometimes he could almost swear that the Gundams were alive. Sometimes.   
  
Before they left, Duo glanced back at the old farm house. He found that he was going to miss that place. He had had a lot of fun in that old house. Sandrock flew off and Duo followed, and as the farmhouse dissapeared in the distance, the Sank Kingdom began to visualize in the horizon. Duo only hoped that they could beat this thing.   
  
********************  
  
Zechs ran faster. There were so many cells, so many different halls. Damn it, he thought. Suddenly, he screeched to a halt. He had found it. He pulled out his gun and aimed at the controls to the door. He shot it and the door slid open.   
  
Zechs took a deep breath before he walked in. When he did, he looked down at her. Needless to say, Zechs fell to his knees, he couldn't see through the tears.  
  
Alright, I know, I know, first of all, when did I become so perverted? My answer, I'm NOT perverted, I just make my characters REALLY evil so that they get what's coming to them in the long run, at least I hope they will. Who knows right? Another thing, where in the story line is this? Well, it's not. I mean we all know that Relena doesn't remain as the princess of the Sank kingdom (And by the way, I know that Sank is really Sinq but it's MY fanfic, and I like SANK a helluva lot better). So either way, if you're one of those people who insist on fics remaining IN the story line, then we can make this an Alternate Universe. However, I REALLY don't care! Alrighty, that's it for me until #13, it's going to be PRETTY graphic y'all, so I'm apologizin' ahead of time. After all I believe that we are all mature readers, right?!  
~JZero 


	13. 13

The trembling silhouette of her body lay on the cold concrete floor. The ground was stained with blood, her blood.  
  
Zechs tried to move, however so slowly, towards her. When he did, he couldn't supress yet another gasp. What did they do to you? He thought, looking down at Noin.   
  
He tried to assess the situation as much as possible. He tried to make himself think straight. Noin was lying on the ground completly naked. The bastards didn't even give her a fucking blanket! Zechs thought. He put his hand under her head and moved it toward him. She was awake.  
  
When he turned her head toward him, he came face to face with a set of beautiful blue eyes, filled with tears. Her face was undamaged, as far as Zechs could tell.  
  
"Noin, Noin can you hear me?" Zechs said, embracing her lightly in his arms. Her body was shaking so hard, Zechs thought that she might go into convulsions.  
  
"Ze...Zechs," Noin murmured.  
  
"That's right, it's me," he said, tears forming around his eyes.  
  
"Oh, Zechs, you're here? No...no...I'm just..just dreaming...dreaming," Noin said.  
  
"No you're not! I'm right here, and I'm going to get you some help! Don't you worry, you're going to be fine! Just fine!" For a moment nothing was said.  
  
"Zechs, I...I love you," Noin said quietly. Zechs smiled faintly through his tears.  
  
"I love you too," He said. Noin smiled before wincing in pain.   
  
"I'm going to kill that bastard that did this to you!" Zechs exclaimed, holding on to her a little more tightly.  
  
"Costa? You can't kill him, no one can kill him....he's...he's already dead," Noin said. Her eyelids closed and she sighed. Zech's eyes widened as he felt for a pulse. He sighed heavily as he found one, however weak it was. He took off his cape and wrapped it around her. Lightly, he picked up her slender form and ran out of the cell.   
  
As he ran out to Epyon, he couldn't help but think of what she had said. 'You can't kill him, he's already dead.' Those words chilled him to the bone.  
  
********************  
  
Heero gripped the gun tighter in his hand as he made his way down the hall. The soft footsteps behind him brought some relief. At least she was still alive. However, that might not mean that she couldn't die any minute. He slowed down and waited for her. He still didn't like the idea of her bringing up the rear, the most susceptible part.   
  
Still, she had told him that an attack would most likely come from the front, and he had much better reaction time than she did. Still...  
  
She caught up with him a lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Why did you stop?" She said.  
  
"You are falling back too far, I need to be able to keep an eye on you," Heero replied.  
  
"You and I both know that if I can increase the distance it will be easier for defense," she said. Heero sighed.  
  
"I don't care about that, you need to be CLOSER!" Relena's eyes widened, and she looked at him confused.  
  
"And exactly HOW close do you want me to be?" She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Heero growled and turned around. Relena smiled and put a hand on her shoulder urging him to turn around. "I asked how close?" Heero took a step forward and put a hand around her waist. Without thinking about what he was doing he pulled her to him. He looked down into her eyes, they were filled with question.   
  
"This close," he said. He smirked, bent down, and kissed her.  
  
Relena gasped as her lips met his, and she put her arms around his neck, her gun hanging loosely in one hand. He embraced her tightly as they both kissed, each person with unsatiable hunger for the other, each person in need of the other. After what seemed an eternity, they withdrew. Heero's face had gone soft and kind, without a trace of those stern features that he wore so well. Relena smiled.  
  
"I don't mind being so close," she said, and he smiled. He bent down to kiss her again when they heard a rushing of feet from both directions. Heero's face turned cold again as he looked back.  
  
"I'll take the front you take the back. I want you to scream like hell if you need help," he said, looking back down at her. She nodded and cocked her gun. She blew him a kiss and ran down the hall. Heero sighed as he turned around to face to oncoming onslaught. He hoped that Relena would be ok.  
  
********************  
  
"The HELL!" Duo screamed as he and Quatre came upon a battle that neither one had expected nor anticipated. The sight below looked grim. Trowa was battling a full fleet of Mobile Dolls with an R emblazened on their fronts. Duo tried to remember what that R could stand for and it came back to him all too soon. It was something that John had told him once. Yokado and Constinople, they were part of the Resurrection. Duo couldn't believe how many dolls Constinople had, or the fact that they had discovered Trowa. However, he couldn't think about that now.   
  
He plunged into the battle as Shinigami, the God of Death. His name held true.  
  
********************  
  
Zechs looked up at Epyon and sighed. As much as he wanted to take his mobile suit and blow Constinople to hell, he knew that he couldn't sacrifice the Sank kingdom.   
  
Zechs had put Noin inside Epyon, in the pilot's seat. She was still unconscious but at least she was safe. He had looked her over and although she had been badly beaten and no less violently raped, she would be alright.  
  
Zechs shivered at the thought. The thought of what Constinople had done to her. He fought the urge to jump into Epyon and hold her tight, and never let anyone ever touch her again. Then he thought of Constinople.   
  
With hatred he fled to the Sank kingdom, his anger uncontrollable, his wrath unleashed.  
  
********************  
  
Relena backhanded one man, hearing the satisfying crack as his jaw broke. She kneed another in the groin and then twirled around to side kick another in his kidney. There were only five, all of which had lost their guns early in the process. Relena had seen to that. Two were dead, one was wounded so bad that all he could do was lay on the floor shaking violently. The other two were wearing down. She would have them soon. She turned around and fired, as another soldier fell dead, his skull cracked like an egg.  
  
She found she had only to kill one more, and sighed. She was glad that this would be over. She put her finger on the trigger and pulled. However, she wasn't fast enough.  
  
There was a painful feeling in her ankle and she looked down to see blood seeping from her wound. She found that she had lost her balance and was now on the ground. The astonished soldier continued to stare at her and she realized that he hadn't been the one to shoot her. She looked up and saw a face that she had never wanted to see again. It was Yokado and his evil smiled could have frozen the sun.  
  
********************  
  
Heero sighed as he finished off the last man. He turned around and ignored the high pitched scream of pain as the man fell dead.  
  
Suddenly there was a scream and Heero's eyes widened. Relena. He ran down the hall. Suddenly he came upon the scene. There had been five. Heero could see four dead bodies, the other had walked off, leaving a noticeable trail of blood. There was also another trail that began and then dissapeared. Relena had been hurt and then picked up. However, this one soldier hadn't done it on his own, there were six guns on the floor, including Relena's. Out of all of them, only one had fired, and that one had been Relena's. Someone else had helped.   
  
Heero picked up one of the unused guns, discarding his already empty firearm and ran down the hall. Hoping that she hadn't been hurt too severely. Hoping that she wasn't already dead.  
  
Hmmmmm, I wonder what's going to happen next? Hmmmmm, guess you'll ALL have to wait! LOL, bet the suspense is just killin' ya! Welpers, gotta go write more stories, buh bye now!  
JZero   



	14. 14

This one's dedicated to SarahStarFlower~A chica who can write some hella-funny fics that can lift me up after all this depressing stuff that I've been writing so much of lately! LOL Hope y'all enjoy numero 14!!!  
  
Relena growled as she struggled against her restraints. It was no use, she was bound tightly to the table. Her wrists had been rubbed raw as she painfully twisted and pulled to free herself. Suddenly enough, she found that it was all in vain. They had her again. She only dreaded what would happen next.  
  
Yokado walked out of the shadows with a smirk so evil it sent chills down her spine. Relena was trembling though trying to force herself to stay calm and figure out a way out of this.  
  
Yokado pulled out a bright, gleaming knife that shined under the dim lights. He stepped forward and cocked his head to the side as he looked her over, much like a doctor examining his patient. He touched her shoulder, her cheek, her thigh. Relena screamed in reply.  
  
"Get off me you bastard!" Yokado laughed a low sinister chuckle that rang through the room, bouncing off the gray walls like a rubber ball. The sound filled her ears.  
  
"Costa said I can have you ALL to myself since I've been so good!" He said, bending down and rubbing a thumb over her lips. He wore a sadistic smile that seemed to never leave his face. "Although I would much more prefer that Costa be here."  
  
"Costa hates you, you miserable man!" Relena screamed. Yokado's eyes widened.  
  
"No he doesn't!" He said. Relena smiled, if she kept this off at least she could delay the inevitable.  
  
"Oh yes, he hates you. He can't stand you! He thinks that you're pathetic! He wants you DEAD!" Relena said, her voice rising with each word.  
  
"No!! NO!!" Yokado said.  
  
"Oh YESS!!! He DOES hate you Yokado Lee! Constinople TOLD ME!! He told me he can't stand you! He wishes that you would DIE!!" She screamed. Yokado put his hands over his ears, tears in his eyes.  
  
"No!" He moaned, crouched down into a ball on the floor. "No, he...he...loves me!" Yokado said in a barely audible whisper. Relena laughed.  
  
"Loves you! Yeah right! All you are to him is an annoying ugly man who constantly gets in the way of his plans. YOU Yokado, have held him back more than once! You are the reason that he hasn't achieved total victory over the Earth! It's all your fault! Yokado, Costa HATES you!" Yokado screamed in anguish and crumpled to the floor in a ball of despair. Relena sighed.  
  
"Why..why does he hate me?" Yokado begged. "What have I done wrong?" Relena's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You were born!" Yokado nodded in understanding and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Costa always liked you best," he told her. He stood up and pulled out the knife. Relena's eyes widened as he brandished the blade. Suddenly she heard a tear as his knife cut through the ropes. When her wrists were free she sat up.  
  
"But..." She couldn't finish, his lips were on hers. Before she could push him away he withdrew.  
  
"Costa always liked you best, I love Costa. I wanted to see why..why he liked you so much. You're so beautiful, so innocent, that's why he liked you. I'm ugly and full of guilt," Yokado said, cheeks still red, eyes still full of tears. He pulled his gun out of it's holster and handed it to her with shaky hands. Relena nodded, knowing what he wanted her to do.  
  
"Amare et mandare in eius semper," Yokado whispered, looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"You upheld those words to the fullest," Relena said. The gun sounded as the crunch of bullet hitting skull filled the air. Yokado's lifeless body crumpled to the floor in a pool of blood. Relena sighed and bent over to untie her binds.   
  
Suddenly the door crashed open and a very worried Heero ran in. Relena couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Fashionably late Heero," she said as her ankles came free. She stood up and walked over to him.  
  
"But...how...."he said, one eyebrow raised as he looked at the gruesome remains of Yokado. Relena wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up into his prussian blue eyes.   
  
"It's a long story. To put it this way, he was a very sad man. So obsessed with his leader that his own love killed him." Heero's face looked even more confused and Relena smirked. "I'll explain later," she said. Before he could reply her lips were on his and all of his questions dissolved in the moment.  
  
********************  
  
"Damn!" Duo shouted. "That was pretty!" He smiled as his Deathscythe cleanly cut through another R mobile doll. "How's it goin' over there Trowa?" He said as he spun around to face another on coming attack from behind.  
  
"The situation is affirmative. We should have this situation cleaned up within the hour," Trowa replied.  
  
"Sounds good," Duo said, taking another slash at one of the dolls.  
  
"What the hell?" Quatre exclaimed. Duo KNEW something was wrong. A fresh new fleet of mobile dolls littered the horizon.  
  
"Ahhh!!" Duo exclaimed. He had nearly collided with a mobile doll. "We need back up!"   
  
"I know," Quatre replied. "What's taking them!"   
  
Suddenly there was a loud explosion. Duo turned around in time to see three mobile dolls destroyed in a singular attack. His eyes widened when he realized how close they had come to getting him.  
  
"Did someone call for back up?" Wufei said calmly. Duo smiled.  
  
"Wu-man! I KNEW you'd show up sometime!" Duo exclaimed. Wufei rolled his eyes.  
  
"I told you my name is WUFEI!!" Duo smiled, he just loved to crack on his fellow pilot, almost as much as taunting Heero.   
  
"So let's kick some ass!" Duo exclaimed. They once again plunged into battle, this time with a new passion to destroy the Ressurection.  
  
*******************  
  
Zechs looked down the dark hallway, it looked clear enough. However, he knew only too well that there were guards probably lining the hallway. It didn't bother him that much, he was in a bad mood, and he was just hoping that someone would try and attack him. He wanted blood on his hands. He wanted revenge for what they had done to Noin, and he would have it!  
  
Alrighty, that's that!! Conclusion in the next chapter or two so be READY!! I know this one's short, but ooohhh wellllll!! I'm outta time to add more. Don't worry though, I promise that the last chapter is going to be filled with blood, guts, gore, and....NO RAPE!! YIPEEE!!!!! Everyone stand up and applaud! LOL   
~JZero 


	15. 15

Dedicated ONCE again to MISS SarahStarFlower cause she's cool and all that jazz!! READ HER FICS!! They are funny, smart, intelligent, and cool! Also dedicated to REI from the westside!! Girlfriend, I owe this to ya too!!  
  
Relena tried to quicken her pace, but her wounded ankle kept her from accelerating any further. She winced each time she put pressure on it, but she wouldn't let Heero know how much it was hurting her. Heero was a few paces ahead of her as they made their way down the hallway.  
  
Heero look back to make sure that she was still OK. She looked like she was in pain, but was doing a damn fine job of covering up the obvious. Her wounded ankle left a trail of blood with each step. The bandage was a bright red now. Heero sighed, he wanted to slow down for her but they couldn't take the risk. As for now, he could tell she was having a hard time, but she was still keeping up amazingly.  
  
"Heero," she whispered. He stopped and turned around. With a cock of her head, she motioned toward a side hall. He nodded and they cleared the corner, just in time to feast their eyes on a nice display of carnage. Heero slowed to a hault, Relena doing the saw. She limped up beside him and they observed the hallway.  
  
At least 20 men had been killed, brutally assaulted and gunned down. Some had nasty decapitations, others with missing limbs. The hallway was bathed in crimson.  
  
"Some one else is here," Heero said. Relena tried to suppress a laugh.  
  
"Duh," she said smiling. His eyes narrowed and she smiled. Suddenly there were footsteps at the end of the hallway. Heero slowly made his way down the hall followed by a still limping Relena.   
  
He could hear the footsteps coming nearer and drew his gun. He quietly cocked the trigger and pointed the barrel in the on coming direction. Suddenly a figure emerged and Heero's gun was up to it's head.  
  
"Don't say a word!" Heero commanded. To his suprise the person laughed.  
  
"Why not Heero, are you afraid it will wake the dead?" Zechs said, gesturing towards the corpses on the floor. Relena laughed and walked over to her brother.  
  
"Milliardo, I'm so glad to see you!" She said, giving him a hug. He submitted to the warm embrace before turning to Heero.  
  
"Well, the bastard Constinople is not down THAT way!" Zechs said. Heero could since his anger.  
  
"Relena got rid of Yokado for us," Heero said, gesturing to her. Zechs raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It was nothing really. I....I just got lucky," she said. "I'm sorry that I haven't been upholding my duties as a pacifist Milliardo." He smiled and looked down at his little sister.  
  
"It's alright. I never thought that you were a TRUE pacifist anyway. You just upheld your duties to the family." Her eyes widened. "What's wrong with you leg, you have a limp?"  
  
"Oh, that. I was shot in the ankle. Don't worry, I'll be fine," she said. Zech's eyes widened.  
  
"Well in that case, you shouldn't be here. Listen, Epyon is hidden in the Northern woods, near Denda Lake. Do you remember where that is?" She nodded in reply. "I happened upon a person while I was in this.. hell hole. Lucrezia Noin. She's in bad shape...I didn't get here in time...so," he took a breath, trying to stay calm. "So," he said, regaining his composure. "I put her in the pilot's seat of Epyon. She should be safe there. I want you to go and watch her for me...she's been hurt pretty bad." Relena absently brushed a tear away from her face. She knew that her brother had feelings for Noin, she'd always known that. She nodded and smiled at Heero.  
  
"You two had better get along while I'm gone. If not, there'll be hell to pay!" She said. She pulled out her gun, checked to make sure she had enough bullets and cocked the trigger. Without another word she gave Heero and Zechs both a quick peck on the cheek and then she was gone. Dissapeared into the shadows as easily as a mouse.  
  
"Well, she sure has changed," Zechs said. Heero could only nod while trying to suppress a smile.  
  
*********************  
  
"Damn I'm tired," Duo said as he sliced through another R mobile suit. "This reminds me of the war!" He exclaimed. The Resurrection had almost been destroyed, but there were still a good number of mobile suits to go.  
  
"This might take awhile!" Quatre said.  
  
"MIGHT!" Duo replied. "It's already been 3 hours! I'm dying here, and I'm SOOOOOO hungry!!!" Even Wufei couldn't suppress a smile.  
  
*********************  
  
Relena batted away another branch as she made her way through the dismal woods. Her feet padded on the soft pine needles as she limped along the old trail. Finally she heard the sound of moving water and realized she was near the Andrea falls. They were the water source to Denda lake, so she knew that she was close. She trudged on in the darkness.   
  
As she walked her curiosity overcame her. She wondered what her brother's reaction had been towards Noin's attack. She wondered as to whether or not Noin would be alright. Suddenly, she walked into a clearing, and there in front of her was Denda lake. The vast water supply of the Sank Kingdom. It twinkled in the moonlight. She looked to the western ridge where her brother had instructed and there was Epyon. The great monster made the lake seem insignificant. It towered over the Northern woods like a great skyscraper in the middle of a corn field.   
  
She started to walk towards it when she felt the ground shake. The sudden movement sent her to her knees. When she looked up she gasped.  
  
"Noin!"  
  
**********************  
  
Zechs nodded and Heero ran forward. Startled guards threw unsure hands to their firearms, but their actions were in vain. Zechs ended their lives in moments. Heero threw the knife hitting a square bullseye on the switch. The door flew open. They ran through it before the emergency alarm went off and the door automatically closed again.  
  
With the emergency alarm set off, the halls glowed red and a loud siren rang through them. Heero dismissed the sound as he and Zechs made their way ever closer to the main control room.  
  
**********************  
  
Constinople wiped a tear from his eye as he turned around to the anxious soldier.  
  
"Dead, did you say?" He asked once more, praying he had gotten the information wrong. The soldier nodded solemnly.   
  
"NO!!" He screamed. The messenger hastily left the room. He turned around, his whole body shaking. Yokado was dead. He couldn't believe it. He looked at the control panel, then scanned the monitors. His forces were deflating against those damned Gundams. He sighed, at least he still had the Sank Kingdom.   
  
Suddenly red alarm went off. Constinople's eyes widened as he whirred around. The door to the room opened and two figures emerged. Constinople smiled.  
  
"Well, well, it's you two!" He said. Zechs growled and stepped forward, but stopped when Heero put a firm hand on his shoulder.  
  
"There's no one else here to defend him. He has no escape. His troops are dwindling down to the last few mobile suits. Before you kill him maybe we should have a little talk," Heero said in his usual monotone. Zechs looked down at the floor, hesitantly decided as to whether or not to listen to Heero. Finally he sighed and nodded his head.  
  
"I'm going to kill him Heero!" Zechs said. Heero nodded his understanding.  
  
"So, now that you two have determined my fate, I wish to ask you both a single question," Constinople said firmly.  
  
"And," Zechs said, looking at the man with eyes full of hatred.  
  
"Who killed Yokado?" Constinople said, looking at each man pleadingly. Heero smiled slyly.  
  
"Neither of us did," he said calmly. Constinople's eyes widened.   
  
"Then...who?" He said in anticipation.  
  
"Relena," Heero replied. Constinople's eyes narrowed. Heero couldn't hide his smile.  
  
Ok!!! The conclusion is ON IT'S WAY!! As in the NEXT chapter. ::sniff sniff:: I'm...gonna...miss...this story!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...okay, I'm better now...sides...It's a big world full of life love and BULL SHIT!! LOL I've got tons of crap to write!!!! So look forward to numero 16!  
~JZero 


	16. 16

Relena gasped and knew she wouldn't be able to make it back in time. To warn the others to try and end this insanity. She watched as the great Epyon arose from its dismal sleep and lifted to it's feet.  
  
"Noin, stop!" She cried in vain, as the crimson giant roared to life.  
  
All too soon, it was gone, into the horizon. Relena shuddered as she watched the final remnants of the great Gundam as it dissapeared behind the trees.  
  
She smirked slightly and nodded with finality. Suddenly she was in full agreement of Noin's actions.  
  
"Only God can stop her now, Constinople, and tonight God is on her side."   
  
Relena remained calm as she awaited the inevitable. She heard the crunch of the thick army boots as they trudged forward on her trail. She turned towards the upcoming onslaught and choose to submit. Her energy was gone, her hope a small flicker that was beginning to grow. With Noin's departure, it promised to alight anew.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Ahh... so it was the little princess that defeated my comrade. In the end she will pay," Constinople said cooly. Heero growled.  
  
"You're the only one that will pay Constinople," he said cooly. He turned toward Zechs and nodded. Zechs brought his gun forward and cocked it slowly, savouring the sound. He knew of Constinople's destiny now, an it was to die at his hands. With a certain finality Constinople bowed, and Zechs pulled the trigger. The bullet whirred through the air and went through Constinoples heart.  
  
Heero's eyes widened and Zechs gasped. True the bullet had gone through Constinople's heart, but it had also gone straight through. Straight through a hologram. Constinople smirked with a sinister certainty.  
  
"My congratulations Milliardo, on a perfect hit. Unfortunatly, your mark wasn't real. I suggest you leave, my friends. Unless you don't care about your precious...princess." With that, Constinople was no more. His hologramic self had materialized, revealing the control panels behind him.  
  
"Relena," Heero said to himself. Zechs nodded and they both ran out. Ran as if Hell itself was on their heels.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"You do realize that this will be a trap?" Zechs said as they made their way to the exit of the Sank Kingdom. Heero nodded.  
  
"Does it really matter anymore?" He said, looking at Zechs. Zechs didn't reply and pressed on, with Heero following closely behind.   
  
They made their way out of the great entrance and slowed. What they had expected appeared before them. At least a total of 50 men, all armed to the teeth incircled them in a tight hold. Zechs sighed and stood at the ready, passively allowing them to do as they would. All of the 50 soldiers had steady hands, ensuring a perfect lock on their target. They all had self-assured smirks as they cocked their guns slowly.  
  
Relena was positioned in the center ring, with two guards holding her still. She held the face of her long ago pacifist beliefs, with a cool calm she stood and looked at Heero. Her face was not apologetic, but mainly placid, and Heero sensed some sort of confidence from her composure. Heero lifted an eyebrow and Relena nodded softly.   
  
There was an opening in the tight concentration of soldiers and a figure slowly emerged from the exterior of the circle. Making it obvious that he would take his time to get to Heero and Zechs. His steps were paced and confident. Each stride left a unique ring in the air as his polished boots made contact with the ground.   
  
Finally the figure appeared before them, its structure accented by the moonlight. By his careless yet graceful stance, Constinople was very much like Treize. He held about him a certain calm that could only be matched by Heero's unwavering stare. He looked deep into Heero's prussian blue eyes, and Heero saw his face reflected in Constinople's pupils. Constinople gave a slight smile, as if he wished for Heero and Zechs to relax. Not an easy feet when 50 guns were pointed in their direction. He bowed deeply and once again , took his own sweet time before he spoke. Heero's eyes narrowed as he awaited Constinople's words.  
  
"It is a rare privelege to be in the REAL presense of such renowned pilots as yourselves. What a splendid honor!"  
  
"You're a coward Young," Heero said.  
  
"Why is that? Because I appeared before you in a hologram? Why, Zechs performed that very same stunt once before, and in front of his own sister. However, have we ever called him a coward?" Zechs straightened.  
  
"I only did that because I knew Relena would forcefully try to stop me! I didn't want to have to harm her!"  
  
Constinople's eyes widened and he nodded as if everything now made sense.  
  
"I see... and...did I have any evidence to probe that you and your partner would not try to...forcefully stop me? Ahhh...fate, it seems, is not with out a sense of irony."  
  
"Well it doesn't matter now Young. Your fleet is gone. Right now the Gundams are picking off the last of your pathetic army. The Ressurection was not meant to last," Heero stated.  
  
"Ah, but you're wrong. Jesus ressurected from the dead and went to Heaven. We too ressurected from the wars and so we too shall go to Heaven. And there we shall siteth on the right hand of God the Father Almightly, Maker of Heaven and Earth. You can't stop me. Once I kill both of you and your princess, I will live on. I know enough now. From your small little kingdom I have gained the knowledge of codes, weapon manufaturing, secret base locations and what Relena's favorite food is. I AM all knowing! And my army will siteth on the right hand of ME the Father Almighty! I will become GOD!"  
  
Heero saw it come closer, and with a sudden realization, understood Relena's calm. Zechs saw it too, but kept calm as well, realizing that the surrounding soldiers were avidly focused on their targets. The blood red giant silently approached. Behind it were four other recognizable monsters, each with their own destructive gifts. Heero smirked and his expression did not go by Constinople unnoticed.  
  
"Well, ODIN, what do you think is so humorous! Do you like to look Death in the face and smile?" Heero's smirk didn't leave his face.  
  
"You seem to like scripture, Constinople. Well, I wonder, have you every by chance read Revelations?"  
  
Constinople smiled and his dark eyes twinkled in acknowledgement.  
  
"I have read every word of the good book, Mr. Lowe." Heero nodded with smug knowledge.   
  
"Then I'm sure that you're familiar with the Pale Rider?" Constinople smiled and looked to the sky as if trying to remember the phrase.  
  
"Hmmm... I don't recall that one. Could you please illuminate me, Mr. Lowe?" Heero's voice was clear and steady as he recited the verse.  
  
"And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death and Hell followed with him." Constinople raised one elegant eyebrow and followed Heero's gaze until he had turned completly around. There standing before him was Epyon. The other four Gundams outlined it in the background. Standing in the moonlight, the great beasts, tall as scyscrapers, threatened to block out the stars. Constinople looked back frantically at a placid Heero.  
  
"So that's your pale rider, is it? That's Death?"  
  
Heero smiled and nodded.  
  
"That's not just Death. That's YOUR death, Constinople."  
  
The 50 soldiers that had been surrounding Zechs and Heero had quickly dissipated and scattered among the palace grounds. Leaving Relena free. All me fearful that any one of the monstrous Gundams would come for their very souls.  
  
Constinople stood by himself, as vulnerable as a child. The great Epyon silently eased itself down so that it was eye level to Constinople. The great leader of the Ressurection, looked into the green eyes of Epyon and saw himself reflected back from the dark depths of the demon.   
  
Finally Constinople let out a single anguished scream that pierced the very night like a banshee's wail, leaving a long lasting impression to all those that had bared witness.  
  
With a single snap of it's great whip, Epyon had easily sliced Constinople in two.  
  
A fitting end, Heero thought, contemplating what he had just seen.  
  
Soon Epyon opened up and Noin fell from the pilot seat, lifelessly as it seemed.  
  
Zechs cleared the distance in seconds and caught her before she hit the concrete. Her body shivered in the cold night air. He embraced her tightly trying to keep her warm. Wishing he could transfer his own energy to her's.  
  
Her pretty face moved up to his and smiled faintly.  
  
"I...got him....didn't I?" She whispered. Zechs let an absent tear fall as he looked down at her.  
  
"Yes, Lucrezia, you got him." She sighed happily and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I..I love you Zechs..." She let out a final sigh. Soon she went limp in his arms.   
  
"I love you too," he replied, knowing she couldn't hear him. "I've always loved you." He whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks. Heero watched as Zechs cradled Noin's lifeless body in his arms. His fists tightened and he realized a certain pang of loss with Noins death.   
  
Relena stood silent as she looked at Noin and Zechs. Her eyes were filled with dead emotion. Suddenly, Heero saw that all of the pilots had come out of their Gundams. Each had dark black patches under their eyes, and Heero could tell it had been a hard battle.  
  
Quatres eyes were full of tears as he looked at Noin's lifeless body. Duo's face had never had such a gloomy expression. Trowa's face held an unwavering steadfast gaze, but after close inspection, Heero came to realize that his hands were trembling. Wufei stepped forward and bowed to Noin's corpse.  
  
"To a women with more honor...and justice then I will ever have." He turned and walked away into the night, back to his Gundam. Heero was amazed that Wufei had said such a thing. He had never thought that Wufei's pride would allow such a thing.   
  
He turned back to Relena who was shaking violently. Suddenly she moaned slightly and turned her head up to the sky.  
  
"Noin!" Came an anguished cry that cut through the silence of death. Tears poured down Relena's face as she turned towards Constinople's divided corpse. She looked at the bloody clump with utter hatred. Soon she was kicked Constinople's gruesome remains with her good foot, leaving sickening crunches from the impact.   
  
"You BASTARD!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "You God damn BASTARD!" She soon tired and fell to her knees in hopeless sobs. Silently, Heero was behind her and his embrace opened her up to a fresh load of tears that seemed to ceaselessly fall from her face.  
  
"She came to us.. but we thought it was..Zechs..we..we..we followed," Duo said quietly. "I never even knew she was in such a condition. I...I would have stopped her if..if..if I had known."  
  
Quatre put a firm hand on his shoulder and Duo broke into tears. A sight that nearly frightened Heero.  
  
"What's done is done," Trowa said slowly. Trying to keep his voice steady and free of emotion. "At least it's over now." Heero sighed and looked down at Relena.   
  
Yes, Trowa was right, at least it was over now. Fini- no more, and no regrets.   
  
Ah yes, and so we conclude The Memory Remains... I'm sorry to those who wished for a happy ending... so let us settle for a bitter sweet conclusion. Please come to my web site www.topcities.com/anime/mai and yell at me, congratulate me, WHATEVER!!! Submit your fics, or fanart and SIGN THE DAMN guestbook!! lol Not trying to be forcefull or anything!!! 


End file.
